


塞壬

by june8016



Category: Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Billy Batson - Freeform, Clark Kent - Freeform, Clark Kent/Billy Batson - Freeform, M/M, Shazam - Freeform, Superman - Freeform, 克拉克/比利, 超人/沙贊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/june8016/pseuds/june8016
Summary: 克拉克是個人外控!自己完全不知道的他一直單身著某次戰鬥意外被魔法攻擊擊中，流落到某個神奇的空間遇到了有著符合他審美的漂亮魚尾如童話人魚的比利!
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

克拉克,肯特是個人外戀!

你會說這傢伙就是個外星人，地球的每個人對他來說都是人外!

但他的人外是指外觀上有明顯的異種非人類特徵的人外! 但必須是符合他審美的人外!榮恩那樣的火星人人外請恕他拒絕!

當然，克拉克自己是完全不知道自己的性向問題，畢竟他是個鄉下農場男孩，那怕他來到了大都會成了記者看過各種匪夷所思的事情，他依然是那個靦腆保守的鄉下男孩 

網路上那些奇奇怪怪的東西他從沒搜尋過，自然也就不知道原來世界上除了異性與同性戀外還有各種奇奇怪怪的性向，而他只以為自己一直沒有遇到過對的人罷了。 

克拉克是在完全不知情的情況被地球養父母養大的，那怕他知道了自己的真實身份後他淺意識也認為自己也是個地球人類!一個有特殊血統的地球人

何況他的外表與地球人類一模一樣，因此他的審美觀當然跟一般人一樣，因此克拉克在高中時與其他學生同樣認為那拉.朗是全鎮裡最好看的青春少女，進了大都會的星球日報後也會同其他同事在私下聚餐時稱讚強勢但耀眼熱烈的露易絲·萊恩的美。 

喔也會同一些人讚美布魯斯.韋恩那迷人帥氣的花花公子微笑，有時候摸摸自己的下巴對著鏡子稱讚自己今天也挺帥氣的，然後戴上老土但有用的氪星科技粗框眼鏡去上班。

但他就是無法對任何人心動，他對這些女性或男性的美是純粹的讚賞，就如看一朵美艷的花朵一般，你會覺得它開如此嬌艷動人因此為它讚嘆把眼光投注在它身上，但你不會對它產生愛欲，不會想跟它談戀愛生子，至少克拉克不想... 

而如今克拉克都只經28歲了，在兩年後就即將邁入成為魔法師的30歲大關!不要說他將成為處男魔法師了，他甚至連女朋友或男朋友都沒有交過!牽手親吻等經驗皆為零!

他將成為全正義聯盟最強大最純潔的魔法師!!但依然是個魔抗為負的強大物理魔法師!

小聲說一句克拉克會知道是因為綠燈俠某天打趣他時說的梗!

瑪莎跟喬納森以為克拉克是恐懼自己的身份與力量不才敢與人交往，如他小時候那樣遠離人群，或因為自己可怕的長壽生命而拒絕與人有牽絆，怕只能目送對方離開而自己還停留在原地這種好像很高大上的理由?

瑪莎看了魔戒後心疼的問著克拉克，克拉克也不知道該如何解釋，就好笑的這樣默認了 

但克拉克知道不是的，他就是不知為何，無法對任何人有任何心動的感覺，一點波動都沒有 

或許他未來會成為一個養著一條狗的孤寡老人?恩外表不老的孤寡老人....

克拉克認真的幫小氪梳著毛但思緒已經飛到天外去了... 

克拉克經歷了無數次的拯救世界的災難或困難，從他出道成為超人、被同胞威脅毆打後毆打同胞把他們打進幻影監獄、被各種謠言中傷但依然堅持住自己的理想、與蝙蝠俠互毆後雙方和解成為朋友、與其他志同道合的英雄聯手對抗強大的敵人後組成聯盟，之後一起維護著地球的正義

這麼多年來不管怎樣的困難他都扛過去了! 但現在...這個...他想他扛不過去了...我恨魔法....

明明他努力避開了但依然被敵人的一個魔法擊中，雖然沒有失去意識，但身體無法控制的在詭異的空間中不斷被迫漂浮旋轉!喔天啊那怕強悍如他這樣的氪星人都要吐了!

不!我真的要吐了!!!克拉克用力的摀住嘴 

大概是詭異的空間也不想被花式旋轉噴灑嘔吐物，就在克拉克真的要吐出來的時候他被一個用力拋出了空間，在他都無法抵抗的衝擊力道下狠狠的墜落進一片海洋中!而他在這樣的衝擊中陷入了昏迷沉入海底....

...................................................................................................

詭異空間 : 嗯?這是什麼?怎麼被丟進了一個不明生物?好久沒有生命進來啦讓我康康~轉起來轉起來讓我仔細地慢慢的康~

啊天啊這生物是不是要吐了?啊他真的要吐了!!快快快!把他丟出去!!!


	2. Chapter 2

有外來生命落在自己的世界中!

比利在克拉克掉進這個空間時他就感知到了! 

他直接出現在千里深海下昏迷的克拉克身邊疑惑地觀察著對方，比利的出現讓這個漆黑毫無亮光的海裡出現了亮光! 也讓周圍十里的海洋生物都往這裡自發聚集，一群發著螢光藍的浮游生物包攏著比利，接著是大量各種深海魚群與螢光水母等，這些帶著各種螢光繽紛色彩的海洋生物包圍著他跟克拉克形成一個瑰麗的大型球體，這其中有不少是互相捕食的對象會可怕的掠食者，但現在牠們都溫馴的和平的游在一起 

這已經是比利有意識的控制自己的能力，不然就不只這些生命包圍他了，恐怕整個海洋生物都會聚集過來的! 

比利沒有理會這些聚集的生物，他只是疑惑的摸摸克拉克的肩膀並用魔法檢查他，恩這人類還活著，心跳跳得非常穩，可他沒有鰓也沒有使用魔法的痕跡，所以這個人不需要呼吸!

還有這個人非常的強大!他的身體素質能跟自己不相上下!

這太讓我意外了!居然有人類的體質能跟自己不相上下?!簡直不可思議!這人是神嗎?可他沒有感覺到對方有神格或神魂甚至神力等力量波動....這就是個純粹的人類啊!! 

驚奇的比利繞著克拉克游了一圈仔細觀察著這個穿著緊身衣外加紅披風的人類並打算把他送出海面 

在比利觀察他的時候克拉克醒了 

我是在作夢嗎?

克拉克著迷的看著眼前的美麗畫面，他一睜眼就看到在一片漆黑到伸手不見五指的環境裡，亮著無數的各色亮點如星空中的銀河，而這星河如眾星拱月般圍著一條耀眼的人魚!

一條如他小時候看過童話故事後幻想的那樣美麗耀眼的人魚，而不是海王亞瑟他家鄉那種符合進化史但不好看的人魚! 

克拉克下意識的摒住呼吸癡 迷的用眼睛仔細觀察對方的每一寸並一一記錄在自己的超級大腦中，雖然他忘了他本來不需要呼吸，甚至差點想要失禮的用x光射線把他掃描一遍! 

這是一條傳說中的人魚!男性人魚!

但是一個外觀看起來無比強大危險，散發著高等獵食者氣勢的人魚

人魚有著俊美的臉龐與健美的男性人類上半身，他的肌肉健碩但線條形狀優美的能讓不少健身專家自卑!

下半身是火紅耀眼有著紅寶石色澤的粗壯魚尾!魚尾 臀 部兩側的魚鰭與尾鰭皆寬大銳利且帶有骨刺，那魚鰭如可怕危險的鐮刀利刃般，克拉克看出來魚鰭的密度高的可怕，想必削鐵如泥不是問題!

而他的雙手指尖有著深藍色金屬光澤的指爪!且克拉克有發現自己在極深的海洋中，對方對這水壓毫無感覺的樣子想必身體素質也很強悍!

雖然這人魚不如童話故事那般柔弱但依然美麗的很!且強大危險的外觀刺激的更加讓克拉克著迷 

人魚的上半身到臀 部處被戴甲的貼身皮衣包裹著，但他身前的脖頸和半個胸 膛到腰 腹處裸 露著，露出健美漂亮的胸 肌與腹 肌，露出來的大片肌膚呈現漂亮的蜜色 ，那漂亮的蜜色肌膚看著手 感一定非常好!

克拉克此時才明白為何有那麼多人都想盡辦法想曬出蜜色肌膚，因為這種膚色真的太性 感迷人了! 

人魚有著微捲著純黑髮色與帶著些許螢光的藍色貓瞳，他兩側的耳朵處長有薄薄的帶刺魚鰭，大概是因為克拉克突然睜眼而緊張的微微的綻開 

喔這反應真是太可愛了，好像貓咪炸毛一樣炸開了，我想摸摸他的耳鰭...

克拉克摀著胸 膛微微彎著腰感受著他加快的心跳

天啊!拉奧啊!上帝啊!!!這就是心動的感覺嗎? 我的春天終於來了嗎?

醒醒!克拉克!對方是條人魚啊!他不是人啊!你怎麼能喜歡一條人魚呢?看看他那條大大魚尾!你對一條魚尾巴有興趣?

我很有興趣啊!他的魚尾真的好好看喔....我好想摸摸看....我覺得我可以摸著他的魚尾到天荒地老! 

你是變態嗎?身為人類你是要跟一條人魚結婚嗎? 

跟人魚結婚有什麼問題嗎?海王的亞特蘭蒂斯就有人魚!自亞瑟加入聯盟後他就有條件性的開放國家，不少陸地人申請跟人魚結婚啊，而且我又不是人!我是氪星人記得嗎? 

對喔，那沒事了... 

原本覺得自己要不行了的克拉克感覺自己又行了!

...............................................................................................................

亞特蘭提斯的人魚很符合進化史但是不好看! 至少不符合克拉克的審美，他一直覺得美人魚應該就要像海的女兒裡的那樣啊!但那次參加亞瑟的登基禮時讓他幻想破滅了，雖然當下他毫無異樣沒有人發現他內心的悲痛....

而從心動到懷疑自己有問題到把自己開除 人 籍說服自己，克拉克只用了不到一秒!誰讓他有超級大腦呢!


	3. Chapter 3

克拉克張開嘴想打招呼卻忘了他在海哩，因此吐了一堆泡泡，大量的泡泡嚇他兩周圍的螢光浮游生物猛的散開

克拉克一臉尷尬只能揮揮手表示友好，原本因為他突然睜眼有點緊張的比利到是笑了

"嗨，你好"

他游上前雙手抓住克拉克的手像孩子一樣上下揮動

克拉克沒想到這人魚外表兇悍但笑起來開朗，行為帶著點天真，而且還小心地避開自己的利爪用指腹抓，是怕傷到我嗎?有種反差萌!可愛又貼心! 

被放開手後克拉克有些疑惑他聽到的語言，這個語言他完全沒聽過但他偏偏能聽懂! 

"因為我用了魔法，因此就算我們之間說著不同的語言依然能了解對方說什麼"比利解釋著"喔對了我沒有聽你的心聲，只是你的表情有點明顯了，你現在可以說話了"

他對著克拉克揮揮手，克拉克嘗試開口發現他能說話了

"啊謝謝你救了我!我是克拉克.肯特!"

克拉克對他笑的靦腆，他反射性用自己農場男孩的那面面對讓他心動的漂亮人魚，而不是超人卡爾的那面，就算他現在穿著制服

"我沒有救你，只是找到你，你身體很強壯不需要我救...但你不應該對第一次見面的陌生人告知真名，這很危險!要是你遇到邪惡混亂序的魔法生命你會很危險!像是魔女啊之類的他們拿到你的名字就能詛咒你的"

比利擔憂的看著眼前這個笑著很是純樸的人，他一聽就察覺到這名字是真名，但剛檢查過這人，他很強大但是個負魔抗，來個會詛咒的小朋友隨口胡說都能詛咒他成功!

比利歷經多年長久的戰爭並且是其中最活耀的主力，雖然依然友善對待所有人但他對陌生人保有基本的警惕

他一見到這人就知道對方很強大看的出來是個優秀的戰士，但明明昏迷時面無表情時顯得氣勢強盛，沒想到一睜眼笑起來居然這樣靦腆性格純樸的開口就給真名?!

我看走眼了?這人其實還是個天真的新兵嗎?只是天生長得比較強勢? 

"啊?是這樣嗎?嗯!好在我遇到的是你"

克拉克尷尬地笑著，不自在的摸摸頭髮，不是他想表現這麼傻，實在第一次面對讓他心動的對象他就腦子一片混亂又緊張 

"...你給了我你的真名你的信任，我應該也要給你，但我現在的真名力量太強大你不能念，會出事，所以你可以叫我比利，我的朋友們都這樣叫我"

喔明明作為交換我應該給予真名，但現在我卻不能給，這真是太不好了，我要對他好一些才行!

比利有點羞愧的魚尾不斷左右晃動，他靠近克拉克對他伸出手，克拉克在他的示意下牽住那隻手 

"我可以叫你克拉克嗎?你還好嗎?我覺得你的心跳聲有點快?"

比利驅散了周圍的生物並放大自身的光芒壟罩住克拉克，他牽著克拉克的手貼在他身邊，他能一瞬間從深海到天空頂住可怕的氣壓變化，克拉克體質同他差不多應該行，他是打算帶著人轉移，牽著克拉克是想表示親近

突然在這寂靜的深海中他明顯聽到一股心跳聲，跳得挺快的?

比利疑惑地看著克拉克的胸膛，他頭靠近聲源，克拉克看著人魚不但牽著他的手，還突然把頭靠近他的胸口，在幾公分對方的臉就要貼到他胸膛上了! 

"我很好!真的，當然可以!請叫我克拉克，比利，啊我只是緊張...我真的沒事!"

克拉克緊張的語無倫次大聲的說著

"啊好的!克拉克你沒事真是太好了!"

克拉克大聲的回答嚇得比利抬起頭也有點緊張的隨便回答，兩人尷尬又緊張的互看了一下

"噗嗤!哈哈哈，我們好像兩個傻子"

"啊...哈哈哈的確..." 

"別緊張啦!我只是要帶你回我的住所，那裡有一半在陸地上，你應該比較喜歡陸地吧?"

比利放開克拉克的手，撓撓自己的臉頰解釋著

或許克拉克覺得牽手太過了不習慣吧，想表示親近失敗的比利有點點的失落 

"啊....的確比較習慣陸地"

他一定不高興才放開我的手....我怎麼表現的那麼糟糕啊!!!!

被放開手的克拉克超級失落

............................................................................................................................

克拉克 : 別啊，不要放開我!請緊緊的抓住我!最好整個人魚貼在我身上別離開我!


	4. Chapter 4

比利跟克拉克出現在一座魔幻的城堡外的空中，這城堡建在一座海島的懸崖岩壁上，與純白的岩壁為一體的城堡一半在水面上一半浸泡在海裡，整座建築與岩壁是同樣材質，水面上城堡大氣華美表面有著無數淺金的紋路，在陽光的照射下散發著微光，水面下的部分透過海水也亮著藍光

"歡迎你來到我的住所!我的永恆之城"

比利在克拉克驚嘆的表情中得意的說著

但克拉克以為人魚應該都住在水裡，像亞特蘭提斯那樣，所以他對比利有一半的住所在水面上感到疑惑，像亞瑟他那樣大部分時間都待在海裡，雖然現在看來比利能飛，但他以為比利這樣半身魚尾的人魚應該更喜愛在水中生活?

"我的星球的確有很多海中城市，但我小時候住的是陸地城市 恩...我們那主要分成三種種族，獸人、人魚跟人類，當然在更早的神代時期有更多物種，只是因為諸神黃昏而消失了，存留下來的物種可以攏統的分成這三族

經過漫長的時間三族混居形成一個國家，長期混居後絕多數人民都成了混血，人魚跟獸人都因為混了人類的血脈適應性增強，因此很多人魚或獸人不再因為物種侷限生存地方，再加上魔法科技蓬勃發展，好多海洋物種都生活在陸地上，像我小時候就誕生並生活在陸地城市，後來求學時才搬到海中城市"

"所以你是用魔法飛起來的?"

克拉克看著比利漂浮在空中像在水中一樣搖晃著魚尾游動著

"恩...我們世界的魔法跟魔法科技都能做到，但我這不一樣，我是本來就能漂浮飛翔，這是我自身的能力，話說你也很厲害呢，你的服裝帶你飛的嗎?"

"不，我也一樣能自己飛，跟你一樣"

"喔!強悍的身體素質跟都會飛!我們有點像呢!"

比利熱情且誠實的回答克拉克的問題，他帶著克拉克飛進城堡的陽台長廊裡，陽台走廊一面的欄杆直接面向海洋，耀眼的太陽炤映著碧藍的海洋映入眼簾，舒適的海風吹著克拉克的頭髮，他伸手撥開頭髮時發現了異樣，自身變得乾燥潔淨了!

雖然他的氪星制服有自動潔淨的功能，但他的頭髮跟裸露的皮膚可沒有! 

克拉克疑惑地摸摸頭髮，蓬鬆乾淨沒有鹽粒，像是沒泡過海水一樣 

"簡單家務生活魔法1000道!你值得擁有!看完這本書你的生活絕對能過的精采有色!!"

比利突然開出一個空間小隙縫掏出一本厚厚的書，驕傲地晃了晃又把它丟回去

"方便的魔法"克拉克驚嘆著

"沒有魔法也能用科技小物做到!有種迷你家政機器人就很好用!手環大小但它能幫你處理非常多事!你要我給你一個!"

城堡內以大理石為主，大氣的雕刻與各色珊瑚妝點著一切，牆面每隔小段距離就漂浮著造型可愛的魔法壁燈，還有不少造型很有賽博龐克風格的小魔偶也來回活動著，這些壁燈與小魔偶機械智能的會像活物一樣靠近他們打招呼

克拉克本以為這是座純粹的魔法城堡，但他能看出這些魔偶內部明顯的機械科技，只不過用的不是電能而是像是晶石的礦物

"這是我的很重要的客人!你們要幫我照顧好他喔!"

比利一個個拍拍摸摸包圍他們的魔偶後，這些小魔偶們滿足乖巧的散去，散去前一個個伸出可愛的小手臂對他們揮舞著道別

"克拉克你有事都可以找他們，他們很厲害的喔!"

"看樣子來了客人啊，老爺?"

一個虎頭人身穿著西裝的人突然出現在兩人眼前

"啊是的!陶尼先生我們來客人了!這是克拉克.肯特!

克拉克，這是我的管家我的家人，陶尼先生"

比利雖然叫他陶尼先生，但語氣親暱依賴，顯然是特別加上先生的

"您好!肯特先生，我是陶其.陶尼，是老爺的管家，您可以叫我陶尼，城堡終於迎來了客人!

您有任何需求請一定告訴我!"

克拉克看著這位老虎管家感動地掏出手帕擦擦眼角，並用優雅的語氣溫和的態度詢問克拉克對食物與住宿用品有甚麼要求!

他一定會用最完美的服務品質招待他!

克拉克趕忙表示他都可以，陶尼先生方便就好!

"這怎麼可以呢!請放心!讓客人舒適的如同在自己的家一樣是我的職責!"

陶尼管家義正辭嚴表示著

"啊好的!麻煩你了陶尼先生!"

"不麻煩，克拉克先生"

陶尼先生讓克拉克想起蝙蝠俠的管家阿福先生!這兩人都帶著一種如紳士風 

"陶尼先生請幫我們準備下午茶點好嗎?在我常待的那個休息區那"

比利看看時間表示他想吃點東西，他知道克拉克有很多疑問，他也想了解這個難得到訪的人，而且克拉克靈魂給他的感覺很好，他很喜歡他

"沒問題"老虎管家微微欠身就消失在原地 

"陶尼先生就是獸人?"克拉克疑惑的問著

"不，陶尼先生不是真人，他是我做的智能魔偶，但是他擁有自己的思維，他一直陪伴著我，他是我的家人...我只有陶尼先生了..." 

比利沉默了一下微笑的回答，他這個笑容不再陽光開朗，帶著些許憂傷，但這情緒只出現一瞬就消失，比利再次揚起開朗的笑容

"走吧，陶尼先生做的點心很好吃喔"

比利熱情的帶著克拉克逛起城堡，他不經意間又拉起克拉克的手，這次克拉克控制住自己的心跳不動聲色的反握住比利的手掌，粗神經的比利完全沒有注意到

.................................................................................................................

克拉克 : 感受著被他握在手中的手掌，對方的手皮膚比他細緻且溫度微涼，手掌柔韌帶點肉，總之!好摸!


	5. Chapter 5

比利拉著克拉克來到一間明亮充滿陽光的房間，一整面的寬敞落地窗前地面擺放著幾個大型灰色的半圓球 

比利直接飛撲向其中一個圓球，他在那柔軟的圓球上彈了幾下人陷進球體內，看的出來那球體非常柔軟

寶石紅的魚尾翹在半空中搖擺著，那動作莫名讓克拉克像看到小氪飛撲狗窩時那種興奮勁!搖擺的魚尾像是狗尾巴一樣看得出主人的快樂 

滾了幾圈的比利葛優癱的躺在圓球上，圓球依著比利的思想變型成適合他癱的形狀，顏色也變成淺淡舒適的藍色

"克拉克!快來坐啊，我最喜歡這樣躺著沙發曬太陽吃點心"

比利歡快地招呼著站著的克拉克趕緊來坐，克拉克直接坐到比利旁邊的圓球沙發，那沙發隨著克拉克的心意變換成他想要的樣子跟顏色

克拉克正驚奇的摸著突起的扶手時他發現自己在移動?

比利也疑惑的看著克拉克的沙發緩緩地靠近他，然後跟他的沙發合在一起!

"你想要跟我坐在一起啊?"

"..."克拉克不好意思的低著頭

...這發沙會不會太誠實的反應他的思想啦!

"我也想跟你一起坐呢!我很想跟你交朋友!就怕你覺得我太熱情嚇到你"

比利在克拉克不好意思的眼神中靦腆的笑了笑

"我以為我們已經是朋友了"

"嗯?真的嗎?真是太棒了!好朋友!"

比利綻放出大大的笑容，他直接給克拉克一個熊抱，在克拉克差點心跳又要失控前放開了對方，在克拉克失落他的離開時直接跟克拉克肩貼肩的坐在一起，比利快樂晃動的魚尾時不時蹭到克拉克的小腿 

喔我的情緒上上下下的比雲霄飛車的起伏還要大啊!

內心摀著胸口跪地的克拉克努力放緩自己激動的情緒讓自己習慣對方熱情的性格與各種親近的接觸，他知道比利並沒有特別的意思，只是天生性格熱情似乎本就習慣與朋友肢體接觸 

克拉克.肯特你冷靜!比利只是當你是好朋友，我們要慢慢來不然會嚇跑他! 

克拉克在不斷的自我建設催眠中才慢慢放緩自己激動的心情

"老爺與克拉克先生，下午茶準備好了請兩位慢用"

陶尼管家出現在兩人面前對他們微微欠身，一個大型碟子上擺著精緻的茶點與冰飲慢慢飄至他們眼前，地面浮現一個矮桌接住碟子

"謝謝你，陶尼先生"

"兩位請慢用"在他們道謝後老虎管家欠身後再次消失

"好啦我們繼續聊吧?我想知道克拉克的事，你是怎麼來到這的?你是一個戰士吧?你身上有魔法攻擊的痕跡，是正在戰鬥嗎?"

比利咬著吸管吸著飲料問著

"嗯?啊...我的確是因為在一場戰鬥中一個魔法攻擊掉到一個奇怪的空間，在裡面待了不知多久突然被拋出後才掉到這的，糟糕...我的同伴一定著急的在找我"

吃著比利推薦的點心的克拉克突然一個呆愣，露出牙痛的表情 

他居然完全忘記他的同伴們了，他彷彿幻聽一樣聽到蝙蝠俠正用低沉沙啞的聲音不悅的喊著“超人！”並附帶嚴厲的眼神……

他身體不經發了個抖

"難怪，正常來說不可能有人能掉到我這裡來，你能進來是各種原因形成的不可複製的意外"

"為什麼這麼說?" 

"恩...你有發現這個世界哪裡不對嗎?"

比利放下玻璃杯看著克拉克，克拉克有點疑惑，突然他楞了一下

"這個世界...完全沒有其他人說話的聲音!只有你跟我的存在 ，可你不是說你的世界有三個種族且形成一個完整的國家了嗎?你的世界的人呢?!"

克拉克努力地聽著這個世界的聲音，但他只聽到各種動物與自然的聲音，沒有任何智慧生命對話的聲音也沒有任何文明社會運行的聲音!

這不可能!就算因為魔法或其他原因導致聽不到人說話的聲音，但依照比利之前的話語他應該也能聽到除城堡外其他的機械運轉的聲音!

但沒有，甚麼都沒有!這個世界就好像只有這個城堡內才有文明的存在，就算克拉克用超級視力穿透城堡也找不到任何文明遺留的痕跡 

"因為這裡不是我誕生的世界，這裡只是一個小空間，一個依存我而存在的空間，如果你的世界有神話故事的話這就如同故事中神明的神國一樣的存在 

能進神國的智慧生命只能是那個神明的信徒或者成為創世神創自己造智慧生命，我不想當創世神也不打算讓崇拜信仰我的人跟我一起被排出自己的宇宙不得再回去"

比利悶悶地說著，但他不想多談的轉移話題

"啊不談這個，我們繼續說你的事，你是被魔法傳送進時光洪流中又意外的被洪流硬生生撞進我的空間，你的身體真的很強悍啊!有到神明的等級了!要一般人早就被粉碎了，我幫你看一下屬於你的時間段在哪，之後我送你回去"

比利打起精神對著克拉克施展出魔法檢查克拉克身上的時光痕跡

難怪陶尼管家會說城堡終於有客人了...克拉克看著伸出手掌專心施法的比利想著

你...只有一個智能管家陪著你孤獨地在這個世界多久了?久到都能毫無防備熱情的招待一個剛見面的陌生人?

克拉克忘記初次見面時比利讓他感覺到的危險，又忘記剛聽到對方是一個神明這裡是他的神國這件事，只記得心疼比利的孤獨，心疼他跟自己一樣被迫離開故鄉...但又不敢問出口怕讓對方又難過

.......................................................................................................................

克拉克 : 比利怎麼這麼沒防備心呢!要是我是壞人怎麼辦!

超級強悍光體質就能跟克拉克五五開的比利滿頭問號


	6. Chapter 6

不知道克拉克在想什麼的比利檢查完克拉克身上的時光痕跡後摸著下巴沉思了一下

"克拉克，我檢查出你身上的時光痕跡屬於時光洪流接近中游的區域，而我的神國在時光洪流的源頭，我們現在有兩個方法 

一是我收起我的小世界帶著你直接穿梭在時光洪流中，我們直接游到點後送你出去，好處是快，無意外的話只要一個禮拜就行，但是這個方法危險性大

時光洪流中隱藏著各種暗流、時空洞跟在其中生活的特殊物種，你這樣純物理的生命很容易成為獵物或掉進其他時空洞裡，真掉進去了就算是我要找你也很費工夫"

比利不太推薦這個方法，他表示洪流裡很常見到一種狩獵者叫薩列斯獵犬，數量龐大群體 狩 獵、智商高且 殘 忍，喜愛 攻 擊 獵 物 導致無法動彈後用法術讓 獵 物活著看著自己一點點被 吃 光，而物理攻擊對牠們完全沒效

真遇到無法抵抗的敵 人或咬不動的獵 物時會把其撞進暗流或時空洞中，他根本沒法保證自己能保護克拉克絕對不出意外

"這時候我覺得克拉克你掉進這裡真的是無法複製的幸運啊!

居然什麼都沒遇到，正常情況像你這樣就算吃不動的存在也會被獵犬牠們一翻追 擊後撞進暗流或時空洞裡"

"我也一直覺得我很幸運，能在人生遇到困難時遇到不少好人及朋友"

克拉克微笑的想著自己不管是成為孤兒後被善良的養父母收養、成為英雄後遇到各種志同道合的同伴，還是以為要真的孤獨一生時碰到了一見鍾情的對象，這樣想想自己可真是個幸運的傢伙 

"以後你可以向你其他朋友自稱是幸運小子克拉克"

"我那的朋友們應該會叫我幸運的大個子"

克拉克舉起一隻手比了比健美先生的姿勢，比利哈哈大笑的把頭靠在克拉克肩膀 

比利因為思索想到自己在故鄉小宇宙中已然達到創世神等級，在那他就是宇宙中最強大且無所不能的唯一 神 明，但他的宇宙等級無法再容納他的存在 

因此才來到這個高等巨型宇宙，在這他不過勉強達到主 神級別邊邊而已，聽說這種級別的神 明在這一抓一大把且還存在大量的創世級 神 明跟異常強大宏偉的高規格生靈 

啊...我的故鄉宇宙與這個宇宙的差距簡直比鄉下偏遠小鎮跟星球最繁華的首都之間的差距還要大 

....才在這待沒幾個月難得撞進一個人就是克拉克這種程度的戰士，想來這種實力的戰士外面一定很常見，真不愧是高等巨型宇宙，看樣子我不能再安逸下去了，該是時候重新鍛練起來了!

比利已經好久沒有因為實力問題擔憂了，他突然覺得有些懷念，好像回到他剛成為菜鳥戰士為自己的弱小實力忐忑不安的那段日子 

完全誤會自身實力的比利打定主意後接著說

"或者第二個方法就是你待在我的小世界裡，我直接控制著移動到你的時光點再送你出去，以小世界本身蘊含的絕對領域規則，那些問題就都不是問題啦，只是移動速度慢了點，以我這裡的時間來算你保守估計要待一年至少"

"一年太久了，我怕我的同伴家人們會擔心"

克拉克皺眉，雖然他想要與比利單獨待在一起，但他不希望自己的失 蹤讓家人朋友擔憂操心，這樣比起來他比較傾向第一方法，可這對比利來說特別麻煩，他在時光洪流只能仰賴比利的保護

"不，時間不是這樣算的，在時光洪流中每個時空洞、空間或暗流都有各自的時間流速

你在我這就算待滿百年，只要送你進屬於你的時光點時精準一點，可以讓你在你的朋友眼中只不過消失不到一天，有些天賦就是操縱時光的種族還能精確到分秒，但我不行，我大概能讓你離你消失的時間誤差一個月以內"

比利邊 舔 著手指上的餅乾屑邊說著，克拉克看著比利不經意露出上下共四顆極為尖銳的虎牙呆了呆

真...可愛，想摸 摸 看...甚至想 舔 ... 

那蒼白尖銳如吸 血 鬼 般讓人恐懼的尖利虎齒在克拉克眼裡只覺得可愛，如果他跟比利 接 吻 時他一定會用 舌 頭 去 舔 拭 那四顆牙，或許比利會因此惱怒的用利牙 咬 住他的 舌 頭 ....

"克拉克?"

"嗯?啊!所以你說的是我在你這裡待了一年，但等你送我進我的時光點回到我的時空時，我可能才離開不到一個月?"

克拉克趕忙把腦海裡那臉紅 心跳的畫面甩去，趕緊回答比利

"恩，沒錯，你覺得如何，你願意在這陪我一年嗎?"

沒有注意到克拉克微微的恍神，比利略帶期待的看著克拉克

"啊當然是以你的希望為主，如果你是那種生命特別短暫的種族或在這待一年對你來說太久了請直說，我們就用第一個方法，我一定會盡全力保護你送你回你的時光點的" 

"不，當然不是，我因為黃太陽 輻 射 變 異 導致壽命與恆星等長，我當然願意在這與你待在一起，接下來的一年裡要麻煩你了比利"

..........................................................................................................................

完全錯估自己的比利 : 啊我在這實在太弱小了，該是時候繼續鍛練提高我的實力了!

專注比利虎牙的克拉克 : 啊看起來好可愛!想 摸 、想... 舔 !


	7. Chapter 7

就這樣克拉克跳過熟悉彼此、告白、談戀愛直接邁入同居生活，阿呸!只不過是暫住一起罷了!比利眼中你只不過是朋友，朋友懂嗎!

克拉克內心的小惡魔在嘲笑打擊著他

但放下怕自己失蹤導致家人們擔憂的心後克拉克依然對接下來的同居生活滿懷期待 

比利為了讓克拉克知道他們在時光洪流的路程與進度，開闢了一間房間設置法術，在房間內能看到一道金色的河流飄在半空中，那是時光洪流的縮影

"這裡是洪流的源頭，我們是這顆紅色的寶石，這個藍色的寶石代表你的時光點"

比利指了指那顆等人高的大型透明水晶圓球體，金色的光芒從中不斷倘流出，一顆拇指大的圓潤紅寶石飄在其中，它剛與水晶球體的表面分離並緩慢地往前飄，而那個代表目的地的藍寶石還遠的很!

"等紅寶石與藍寶石重疊時就是我送你離開的時候啦"

克拉克抬頭看著那努力往前飄但飄的緩慢的紅寶石，內心希望它不要飄的太快... 至少等他成功追到人後...

因為克拉克是比利第一個邀請住他家的好朋友，他興奮的拉著克拉克滿城堡的介紹房間，很多房間神奇的超乎克拉克的想像

例如其中一個宇宙房間，一踏進去就整個人失重，眼前是深邃迷幻的絢爛宇宙 

家具漂浮在其中，而他們進來後門變成平面如畫的螢光線條組成，明明是如2D平面可你就是能握到門把!

當他躺在床上時發現雖然家具間距離固定住了，但他們正在緩緩飄動，因為四周的星雲在變化的，就像是坐在太空船中移動一樣，只不過這個船完全沒有外殼 

克拉克試著往其中一顆星星飛，他真的看到一顆星球並降落，只不過這星球小的很，他不用超級速度只要15分鐘就能環球一圈!

這小星球還有個迷你小太陽跟兩個小衛星

"很可愛吧，你可以在一天內看無數次太陽月亮升起落下也可以一直看著太陽永不墜落"

比利跟在他旁邊在這個小星球上，一起看了一小時內多次的日昇日落

還有一個房間裡是片金色的沙漠，房內自帶看不到太陽的陽光，金沙反射的炫目的光芒，無數海洋生物在裡面悠遊生活著，只不過這些生物是深紅布料與金色符文組成的，但他們就如真的活物一般會叫會動，有捕獵與繁殖等行為 

"這就是魔法?"

克拉克摸著在他們周圍漂浮的紅布條水母，他們坐在一隻大型的紅布蝠魟身上，像是回應他的話一般，一隻在他們身邊的紅布小海豚發出如駝鈴的聲響，歡快的空中幾個跳躍跳他身前用吻鼻戳了他幾下就趴著不走了

"看樣子牠挺喜歡你的呢"

比利靠著克拉克看著他一臉驚奇的樣子笑著，幾隻小紅布魚圍繞著他的魚尾鰭輕觸著，似乎感覺到痒，魚尾鰭幾個晃動嚇得小魚四散，但很快就聚回來

除去一些不科學、神奇的、詭異的房間，克拉克選擇了一間普普通通的房間，只不過打開陽台就出現在海面上，房內有個向下的階梯，下方的房間浸在水中，這房間在比利的隔壁且與他的房間格局一模一樣

"我們是朋友啊，我希望能住的離你近一點"

克拉克微笑的說著

"克拉克好朋友!"

比利開心的抱著克拉克 

................................................................................................................

比利 : 克拉克是我最好的朋友!好朋友一生一起走!

克拉克 : 但我想要當你的伴侶終生一起走


	8. Chapter 8

接下來的日子過的是平穩安寧，這個城堡無比巨大，比利對克拉克開放城堡內所有的區域，神奇詭異的房間、古樸的圖書館、寬敞的訓練室、先進的高科技遊戲室等等 

比利拉著克拉克一點點的探索體驗著，初期克拉克以為比利是為了讓他熟悉才陪著他，但後來他發現比利自己也不太熟悉的樣子

"因為雖然是我的神國，但絕多數不是我自己創建的，只有少數包含那個宇宙房間跟金色沙漠房是我無聊隨發奇想創造的

陶尼先生是我成神前就創造並跟著我的，以外的你看到的包含城堡外面的海洋島嶼以及所有生物都是我的故鄉宇宙意識祂為了彌補我創的......彌補我扭轉戰局拯救了世界，卻因此被踢出故鄉不得再歸去

我不怨恨，我是知道成神後就一定會被踢出世界仍然願意這麼做，但我依然難過，所以也沒多少心情探索

反正這整世界都在我的掌握下，我想知道的時候就會知道了，你來之前我只是隨便選個房間睡，沒事就躺著圓球沙發發呆，那個房間根本不算是我的房間，只是個睡覺的地方而已"

本來開心的比利表情慢慢消失，他有些無神的看著虛空的某處淡淡地說著，身上歡快的氣息變的孤寂悲傷 

克拉克知道無法回歸故鄉的痛苦不是其他人能安慰的了的!他只是牽住比利的手沉默著

"不過你出現啦!我現在就很有心情探索，跟你一起!"

比利重新揚起笑容晃了晃他們牽著的手，原本失落到垂地的魚尾再次快樂的揚起

"恩，我陪你一起，阿既然如此，我們一起布置屬於你的房間?"

"嗯?好主意!陶尼先生~"

"老爺?"

"我的那些物品呢?"

"都裝箱在你房間內的儲物室裡，我幫你拿出來了，需要我與兩位一起布置你的房間嗎?"

"謝謝你陶尼先生，那我們一起布置吧!"

比利急沖沖的衝回他的房間去開箱

"克拉克先生"

老虎管家叫住轉身要跟著比利的克拉克，克拉克轉頭疑惑的看著他

"怎麼了陶尼先生?"

"我要謝謝您，謝謝您讓比利重新打起精神來"

陶尼的眼神非常的柔和

"當比利這孩子被自己宇宙拋到這裡再也不能回去時，他很痛苦，雖然他在我眼前都一副自然無事的樣子，但我知道他每夜都會在被窩裡默默地流淚...

他無比思念自己的故鄉與故人而我無法安慰他只能裝做什麼都不知道，在這之前命運對他如此的殘酷，啊....好在現在你出現了，幸運的克拉克，好運總算眷顧了我的老爺一次"

老虎管家對著克拉克欠身，這不是禮貌的欠身，而是道謝

"阿請您不要這樣"

克拉克扶起陶尼先生

"我知道您喜歡老爺，想追求老爺"

被扶起身的老虎管家給一個重拳出擊打的克拉克昏頭轉向

"嗯?!啊...這個..那..那個，阿哈哈這個我不是..是的，我對他一見鍾情"

慌張的手足無措的克拉克語無倫次，這根本就是被暗戀對像的家長抓到一樣可怕!

但陶尼先生的眼神依然溫和且充滿的鼓勵，所以克拉克忐忑的承認了

"克拉克先生，我是支持您的，只是我家老爺在這方面非常粗神經乾脆就是沒神經，遲鈍到你不直接講他是完全不懂你在幹嘛的

除了他還年輕只有25歲以外，也有他小小年紀就上戰場的原因，您多加油!"

老虎管家俏皮地眨眨眼就消失了，想來是去房間幫比利開箱去了

"什...什麼?比利原來比我還小嗎?喔還有我這是得到家長的承認了嗎..."

雖然比利的個性給他熱情天真的感覺，但他以為成神的比利也有一定的年紀了，沒想到比他還小?!好在陶尼先生認同他了!

克拉克振奮的原地幾個小跳躍，深呼吸幾下後轉身也去找比利了

......................................................................................................

克拉克 : 還沒告白前我就得到家長的認同了!雀躍!

依然不知情的沒神經比利 : ??


	9. Chapter 9

比利坐在在陽台上的沙灘泡水，是的，陽台上的沙灘，他跟克拉克的房間實際與海水一個水平面，陽台就在水面上，比利隨意揮揮手陽台的一半就變成了沙灘，一半靠內的陽台還能從木頭間隔隙縫看到水波紋，靠外那半木頭就直接埋在白沙中了，怎麼看怎麼不科學!

在比利的神國就是這樣不講科學

感受著魚鱗下細膩的白沙與輕拍魚尾的海水浪潮，比利悠閒舒適的張開嘴

清澈悠揚但純粹只有音節的吟唱聲響徹整個世界，輕快悠揚的吟唱讓聽到的生命都感到心情愉快輕鬆

比利的好心情讓世界的陽光變得溫馴，海風變得輕柔、浪潮輕拍還有一望無際的蔚藍大海跟天空，這是神國從建立幾個月以來第一次的好天氣!

所有海洋裡會唱歌的生物，海豚、鯨魚、虎鯨甚至各種神奇的魔法生物都跟著唱起歌

整個世界都開啟了一場盛大的音樂會，熱鬧非凡，比利唱到一半時聽到幾隻年輕氣盛的虎鯨跟他拚起了歌喉，難得激起勝負心的比利歌聲越來越高昂且激烈豪邁!

他可不是一般的人魚，他是返祖的塞壬

神代時期的塞壬一族與龍族是唯二成年後能以自身強悍的體質跟能力抗神甚至能弑神的種族，除了他們本身就能與神相比的強悍體魄以外就是各自的種族天賦

塞壬最強的天賦就是他們的聲音，對人魚來說唱歌是娛樂是發自內心的喜愛但對塞壬不只如此，這還是一種武器、一種能用於狩獵攻擊的能力!

他們能用聲音蠱惑、操控、攻擊、同化感染情緒等... 只要他們想他們能用聲音操控一切!呼風喚雨改變環境都不是問題

沒有任何生命的歌聲能與其相比，那怕是擅長歌唱的神明也一樣! 

比利沒有刻意使用能力，但他的歌聲依然很快就壓住所有的聲音並成為主導者、指揮者，那怕是座頭鯨的歌聲也依然成為他的陪襯他的追隨者，他的聲音是王者是神明，其他生命的聲音是跪伏在地的臣子是信徒，所有的歌聲都配合著比利的聲音起伏，這場演唱會只有比利是主角，其他都成為背景配樂... 

克拉克的耳朵能聽到的音域及廣，他本來正與陶尼管家聊天，當歌聲響起後他就閉上了眼睛，聽著歌聲由輕快悠揚因為無數聲音加入慢慢變得高昂激烈，開始有些混亂但很快就被比利領導指揮，最後歌聲慢慢的低昂結束

他的情緒也跟著比利的聲音感染的從輕鬆快樂、被激起鬥志後興奮高昂、成為主軸後有些得意但專注、結束後跟著滿足的嘆了口氣

"老爺很久很久沒唱歌啦，看來他現在心情很好"

"比利喜歡唱歌?"

"這可是人魚最喜愛做的事，老爺進入軍營時可是每月歌唱比賽的前幾名!只是後來戰事越發激烈嚴峻，這種比賽就再沒機會開辦了"

一直跟著比利的陶尼先生紀錄裡記得比利進入軍營沒幾年後唱得最多的是希望同伴走得安穩的送葬安魂曲，這就不需要克拉克先生知道 

"好啦，克拉克先生您知道步驟跟注意事項了嗎?"

摸摸嘴邊的鬍鬚，陶尼先生把一樣樣工具放在托盤上並交給克拉克

"恩，我都了解了，謝謝你陶尼先生"

"不需要謝克拉克先生，那祝您旗開得勝"

陶尼先生對克拉克使個心知肚明的眼神後一個欠身轉身離開，克拉克則托著托盤去找比利 

"克拉克!來這裡坐，雙腳泡在海裡很舒服喔"

比利對著克拉克招手，克拉克坐在他旁邊把托盤放著，比利一看托盤就發出疑問的聲音

"嗯?克拉克你怎麼拿著保養魚鱗的工具，你要幫我清理保養魚尾嗎?"

人魚的魚鱗如果要好看要閃亮就要時常清潔保養，魚尾對人魚來說可是比臉蛋更重要，找對象先看魚尾!

就算不保養也要時常清理免得卡沙卡髒汙不舒服，就跟人要定時清洗修剪頭髮一個概念 

但多數人魚都用魔法或機械魔偶自己做到清潔，幫其他人魚清理保養魚尾是只有很親密的家人或伴侶才會做的事，這是一種表達親密且有些極為 私 密 的行為，尤其某些部位的魚鱗下方肌膚是分常敏感的 

可比利在5歲就成了孤兒後流浪了一段時間，之後直接進了軍營，完全沒人教也沒機會了解關於這類心照不宣的常識

在軍營大家也都自己自主清理魚尾，他完全不知道讓其他人清理代表著甚麼意思 

心大沒神經的比利大剌剌的任由克拉克把他的魚尾抱在腿上

......................................................................................................................

克拉克 : 感謝陶尼先生的支持與教學!

大剌剌的比利 : 哇，自從爸媽不再後第一次有人要幫我清理魚尾耶!期待~


	10. Chapter 10

克拉克把襯衫的袖子全部捲起，仔細的觀察被他放在腿上的魚尾

比利的魚鱗不像他看過的魚類鱗片那樣的扁平薄片，更像是穿山甲的鱗甲，但形狀更尖銳排列更緊密，有點厚度與稜角呈現半透明寶石色的魚鱗在他的眼中閃閃發光，他試著用指腹摸了摸鱗片的嘗試它的銳利 

很銳利也很堅硬...克拉克揉了揉手指想著 

"我的鱗片很銳利的，要不然還是我自己來"

比利有點擔心的看著克拉克

"放心，我的皮膚很堅硬!"

克拉克不想放棄任何能跟比利親密接觸的機會 

他繼續觀察比利的魚尾，伸手摸向巨大有著突出骨刺呈鐮刀狀的魚尾，看克拉克很好奇的模樣比利翹起魚尾方便他近距離觀看 

"我們那的人魚分有兩大總魚類，可以簡單的從魚尾的形狀顏色跟魚鰭分辨，主分遠洋寒帶人魚跟近海熱帶人魚

像我的魚尾這樣的是遠洋寒帶人魚，魚尾呈現粗圓紡錘型，魚鰭則是扁平堅硬鐮刀狀，多數帶有我這樣尖銳的骨刺，寒帶人魚魚尾主要以暗色與冷色系為主"

比利有力的魚尾舉起在空中來回甩動，魚鰭如鐮刀一樣快速在空中劃過發出咻咻的聲音

克拉克想起他在圖書室中找到關於人魚的介紹

...古代的遠洋人魚主要獵物都是大型魚類、海豹等比較大型且攻擊性強的獵物，帶有鱗甲狀鱗片的紡錘型魚尾可以很有力的打暈甚至直接打死獵物，魚鰭可以作用於切割...

看著揮動的魚尾克拉克的大腦很快就分析出這幾下的力量有多強

感覺要是打在自己身上應該很痛...克拉克內心的小人牙痛的歪著嘴想著

"我的魚尾超有力喔!攻擊起來超級痛!"

比利很得意地拍拍自己的魚尾

"那熱帶人魚魚尾跟你的有甚麼差別?"

克拉克壓住活潑的魚尾拿起保養工具邊問著

"熱帶人魚的魚尾就為瘦長，有點偏向蛇類，魚鰭承紡紗狀，顏色以亮色暖色系為主，你想看嗎?"

比利靠著他隨手堆起的沙丘看著克拉克輕柔地捧著他的尾鰭擦拭著保養油

"嗯?"

疑惑的克拉克看向比利，這裡難道有其他的人魚存在嗎?突然他手上厚實堅硬且銳利的魚鰭變的柔軟輕薄，克拉克驚訝地看著手上的魚鰭變得薄軟透明，那魚鰭薄透的他擔心自己一個不小心就會撐破

"比利?!"

"別擔心啦，沒這麼容易破的!"

魚尾變得較為細長如蛇尾一般，原本堅硬的鱗甲變得更為細小圓潤，寶紅的魚尾調皮的纏繞著克拉克捲了一圈魚尾的末端掛在他肩膀，而變得更大且柔軟的魚鰭如紡紗一樣披在他身上 

"這就是熱帶人魚的魚尾，很像蛇對吧"

比利笑著扭動魚尾模仿蛇尾纏緊克拉克 

一般人被這樣巨大如蛇尾的尾巴纏住恐怕都會心生恐懼，可克拉克只覺得心裡小鹿亂撞，他裝做自然的用臉頰磨蹭掛在他肩膀的魚尾

"哇!克拉克你幹嘛!"

比利看著克拉克抓著他魚尾連接尾鰭的地方不斷用臉摩擦，雖然不會痛但有種癢癢麻麻的感覺，癢的他莫名有點不好意思!

克拉克感覺到手裡的魚尾挪動著想跑，知道不能太急的他默默放開手任由比利的魚尾離開

"嗯?怎麼了?我用痛了你了嗎?"

克拉克一臉疑惑帶點沮喪的看著把魚尾縮回捲起雙手抱住警戒的比利

"沒..沒有，就只是有點癢..."

本來有點不好意思的比利看著一臉疑惑完全不覺得自己這樣做有甚麼問題的克拉克，以為這邊世界的好朋友相處可能都如此親密，所以只是微微側著頭有點不好意思的說

...或許我的反應太過度了?

以為自己的行為可能傷害到好朋友的心的比利趕緊把魚尾放回克拉克的懷裡

"你...你想要蹭的話可以..可以繼續，就...不要蹭尾鰭連接處?很癢..."

"..好，都聽你的"

看著閉著眼不好意思看他的比利，克拉克悶笑幾聲，決定放過他，他再次拿起保養工具認真地保養起來並再次與比利聊起天

......................................................................................................................

克拉克 : 我們這的好朋友都這樣相處!相信我!


	11. Chapter 11

"所以比利你是哪種人魚?"

"我是寒帶人魚，但我的顏色是熱帶人魚色，因為我是混血

我爸是純種寒帶人魚我媽也是純種熱帶人魚，雖然早已混居但我爸媽那年代還是有不少人魚很在意血統問題，尤其我爸家族那邊，但因為一次意外的邂逅，他們就在一起啦!

我出生後為了我他們才決定搬到陸地去，我還有一個妹妹瑪莉，她就是熱帶人魚但她魚尾的顏色是墨綠色，她常常為此不高興的嘟著嘴，她最喜歡趴著我的魚尾不放，她喜歡我的紅色"

本來還有些自閉的的比利再次與克拉克熱情的訴說起來，他好久沒有跟人說起自己的家人了，從原本只要一想起就會悲傷不已到現在想起只有滿滿的幸福回憶，能有多一個人與他一起回憶家人真好 

比利伸出食指揮動，冒出三條人魚的縮影，縮影約有半個人高，兩條成年的人魚面對面握住手旋轉游動著，小人魚在一邊悠晃著 

成年男性寒帶人魚有著銀灰色的魚尾，成年女性則是橙色熱帶魚尾，小女性人魚則是墨綠色熱帶魚尾

這是比利的爸爸媽媽與妹妹

"瑪莉總是抱怨她的魚尾顏色太暗沉，羨慕我的紅色魚尾，但在我眼中她的魚尾是世界上最漂亮的魚尾"

比利輕輕觸碰游到眼前的小人魚紡紗魚尾，小人魚發出可愛的笑聲 

"而我爸爸最喜歡對著媽媽唱情歌，有事沒事都要唱一次，我媽嘴裡抱怨但每次都笑著很開心" 

男性人魚對著女性橙色人魚熱情的唱起了情歌，深邃的歌聲與炙熱的感情讓這首情歌極為動人，女性人魚笑容燦爛的與男性人魚十指相扣

唱完歌的人魚們影像消失，比利也輕聲哼起這首歌，這是一首示愛情歌，內容熱情奔放訴說著對愛人的感情並發誓永遠在一起，生死相隨，只可惜這樣一首熱情到能讓人臉紅的歌被比利唱的歡樂又輕快，像是個快樂的踏青小曲，一點都不像是情歌

但克拉克聽得很開心，至少這是一首情歌!比利面前也只有他一個人在，四捨五入這就是比利唱給他的情歌! 超開心!!

"我之前在圖書室中有看到，你們那的人魚本就可以變化出雙腿，所以其實你們混血是兩種人魚種類都可以自由切換?"

"不是的，我以前不行，是成神後才能做到我這樣，不然就要用各魔藥等物，但那是短暫且痛苦的

成神後我能做到非常多不可能的事，而因為本就帶有兩者基因，所以能這樣隨意的變換，只是我還是習慣原來的樣子"

比利指了指變回原樣的魚尾說著

恩...寒帶人魚的魚尾飽滿圓潤手感特別好，感覺抱在懷裡剛剛好，熱帶人魚的魚尾則可以纏繞在自己身上，都好戳中我的心喔...

克拉克摸著手下圓潤飽滿的魚尾內心感慨著等追到人或許可以拜託比利每天換一次魚尾?

完全不知道克拉克腦子裡正在想什麼的比利聽從他的指揮翻動魚尾讓他保養其他地方的魚鱗

"都在說我，克拉克你呢?你是氪星人，這是怎樣的種族?"

看著專注的克拉克用寬大的手捏著小刷子跟鑷子細心的檢查清理他的魚鱗，找尋著不存在的髒污或清出卡在細縫處的細膩白沙，比利靠著沙丘托著腮問著克拉克

"...氪星人啊...我不是一個典型的氪星人，因為我沒有生活在我的母星...但我很慶幸也很感謝我生活在地球，我現在生活的星球是個很美麗的星球，她是我的家"

克拉克愣了愣後輕聲回答，他以為這會很難說出口，但沒想到挺容易的，而且當他開始訴說時就感覺心裡原本對於此事的鬱結在慢慢消散

他曾經因為知道母星的消亡而傷心過，經歷過同胞入侵地球後仔細研究過氪星的歷史，雖然這樣說很不好，但他是真的很慶幸自己不是生活在那樣的世界 

階級嚴苛且毫無自由的高集權星球，所有人在出生就被設定好未來，甚至連星球要毀滅了也因基因設定導致無法逃脫，所有人與星球一起毀滅，明明是個高科技文明，有著先進的宇宙飛船不能帶著人民離開嗎?....

結果只剩下他與一開始就被關在幻影監獄的罪犯存活，這是怎樣的一個可憐又可悲的世界啊...

人應該生而自由，未來由自己選擇才是! 

克拉克簡單的訴說著氪星的歷史與關於其制度的想法，手裡依舊細心的刷著魚鱗 

"我是個最不像氪星人的氪星人了，只有我因為自然出生而獲得自由，後落到地球被收養，雖然知道自己的身世後知道全球只有自己一個氪星人而感到孤寂，全宇宙可能沒幾個同胞且氪星毀滅了，但我依然獲得滿滿的愛，也遇到很好的同伴，我有來自養父母的愛、有趣的強勢但好心的記者朋友、有各種各樣性格的超級英雄同伴互相的支持與鼓勵"

腦海裡出現瑪莎與喬納森、路易絲與吉姆、蝙蝠俠神奇女俠等正義聯盟的同伴們的影像，克拉克露出了開心的笑容 

"我過得很好!我真的很幸運能落在地球"

比利也跟著露出燦爛的笑容

"名副其實的幸運大個子呢!克拉克!"

....................................................................................................................................

比利 : 幸運的克拉克，請讓我蹭你的歐氣!

作者 : 講白話，克拉克真的是個歐神!小小的嬰兒飛船衝過那個多有問題的星球避過那麼多危險穿越大半個宇宙掉到地球，正常版的被棒棒的養父母撿到!照射著能獲得超能力的黃太陽!這真是歐神克拉克!


	12. Chapter 12

克拉克不是很喜歡去那間模擬時光洪流的房間，這就是在倒數計時他們倆相處的時間，但他又很擔心地球的一切，所以他還是每隔幾周會去觀察一次 

在一片璀璨的金色光芒中那顆美麗耀眼的紅寶石與藍寶石的距離不斷地縮短著，幾個月的時間距離已快接近了一半可克拉克到現在還沒有對比利表白，初次的動心與暗戀讓他變得猶豫不決的失去身為超人的果斷了

他怕失敗怕被拒絕，怕告白後連朋友都沒得做，事實上光是想像比利可能拒絕眼中出現厭惡他就克制不住的恐懼因此猶豫不決

自從克拉克決心成為超人後這麼多年來就再也沒有過這樣不自信與怯懦了 

內心小人沮喪地趴著，面上完全看不出問題的克拉克挺身闊步的走出房間 

喔我需要點勇氣，請拉奧賜與我些許的勇氣吧.... 

克拉克找到比利時發現他正有些焦躁地對著陶尼管家說話，他的尾巴因不滿的情緒在地板不斷來回劃拉出刺耳的聲音與可怕的痕跡

"我都已經成神了為什麼還是有這種情況!"

比利不高興手肘靠在桌上撐著額頭，尾巴極為情緒化地拍打地面，力道大的大理石出現裂縫，

"我的比利老爺，您應該知道您因成神後狀況能改善到只有這種程度已經很好了，以您返祖成塞壬所得到的傳承記憶裡應該顯示過本來會有多嚴重吧，這是您變成塞壬後身體成熟了的代表是塞壬種族本就有的生物機制

而且您這樣已經是很好啦，您還能有些自我意識且時間不過短短的幾天

且您現在也成神沒多久而已，或許等過段時間您更熟練力量更強大後就能控住不再有這種狀況出現了"

陶尼管家安慰著不滿的比利 

"怎麼了?"

克拉克疑惑的坐到比利旁

"....發情期要來了"

比利摀著臉沉默著，在克拉克耐心的等待中悶悶地回答

比利非常尷尬但沒想過要避開隱瞞克拉克，雖然他覺得自己身上發生的事很難為情，但克拉克在他心裡的是不一樣的

克拉克是特殊的，是在自己因被放逐不得回歸後因悲傷、憤恨到差點自暴自棄封閉自己的時候出現的一束光，一個救贖 

是克拉克意外的出現和他對自己的熱情開朗激起了自己的回憶，讓他想起自己參軍的原因，以及為何願意參與造神計畫施打危險的返祖藥劑 

自己是抱著什麼信念才成功撐過一次次劇烈痛苦的返祖實驗的?

是看到和平美麗的城市陷入戰火的痛苦、是看到周圍的同胞們那怕明知送死也勇往直前只為守護故鄉的勇氣、是看到無數人不管地位不管種族只為那一絲希望一點可能奉獻一切的精神 

我要成功!我一定要成功!!! 

抱著沒有退路不許失敗的信念我在返祖藥劑成功率低的可怕情況下，成功完美的返祖完成計畫扭轉了戰局

成功拯救世界後還活下來了，這樣我還有甚麼不滿呢?我應該開心，因為我實現了我的願望，我的世界和平了...

我不應該再這樣，想必故鄉的同伴們也不會希望看到這樣頹廢的自己的，我該打起精神繼續向前進了，帶著他們的希望與祝福不停歇的繼續前進!

"我會過得很好的，祝福你們的未來永遠平安幸福，我的朋友們"

他在遇見克拉克的那晚看著他與戰友們的3D合影錄像說著

"這段時間讓你擔心了，陶尼先生"

比利轉身撈起床上的老虎娃娃說著，老虎娃娃如活物一樣有些不高興的插腰開口，他嘴裡傳來陶尼管家的聲音 

"您的確是讓我擔心壞了!我的小比利老爺!尤其是您暴飲暴食的吃下太多的高熱量高糖點心!我有必要認為接下來您該戒一段時間的甜點才是!" 

這隻看起來有些老舊的老虎娃娃是陶尼管家的本體是他的魔偶核心 

"喔看在我已成神不會胖的份上，原諒我並放棄這個計畫吧陶尼先生?"

比利裝作可憐的對娃娃示弱，明知道他是在裝可憐，但陶尼先生只堅持了一下就放棄原來的計畫，只不過供應甜食的量恢復正常狀態

..................................................................................................................................

不再頹廢比利 : 克拉克在我心裡是最特別的那個!雖然我不太清楚對這個感覺是什麼

猶豫不決克拉克 : 要是能聯絡到布魯斯就好了，他一個花花公子最知道怎麼追求人了...

花花公子布魯西寶貝 : 不，都是別人追我，沒有我追人的份


	13. Chapter 13

所以克拉克已經成為比利內心最特別的那個人，後來克拉克又為他保養魚尾，無形中克拉克的地位已經可以與他的家人相當了!

因此很多事他都不會避諱克拉克，只要克拉克想知道，比利覺得沒有什麼不能讓他知道的 

"...發情期?"

克拉克有點意外聽到這個詞

"恩....我們那神代時期其實除了人類外有不少種族都有發情期

那個時代的種族其實都比現代強大非常多，可也因為如此在習性上偏向物種本能，畢竟之間競爭都很強，諸神黃昏後絕多強悍的種族消失後，因著長時間演化與大量混血這些生物機制才慢慢消失

但我因為某些原因成功返祖成完整的塞壬，一種比古代人魚更強悍的怪物" 

比利舉起手掌看著尖銳的金屬質感指爪，舔了舔嘴裡的利牙，他還是人魚的時候可沒有這樣的指甲跟牙齒，身軀也沒有這樣強悍到刀槍不入能上天入地，連高溫如岩漿低溫如冰山等都不怕

"塞壬跟人魚之間的差距就如巨龍與蜥蜴、神靈與凡人之間那麼大，塞壬強大到能以一己之身戰神靈，這個種族強大到神靈也忌憚

可也是因為太強大且嗜血好戰，加上生育力極差又是獨居生物，領地範圍內絕對不能有另一個同族，見面就會打起來，所以才有發情期這種強制繁衍後代的機制避免滅族...

可惜的是就我從傳承裡看到的絕多數發情後找的對象都不是同族，就這樣莫名其妙的數量減少又加上諸神黃昏所以就消失在了歷史長河中...."

比利無奈地聳肩對克拉克解釋著

"所以你現在是要....發情了?"

克拉克有些不好意思說出那個詞

"啊...對，就如女性每個月都有不方便的時候，我也開始有了只不過是半年一次，好在因為成神後能壓制了不少，大大縮短了時間跟發情就發瘋的狀況，剩下的我應該能抑制住...吧"

突破一開始的尷尬說出口後比利就坦率了起來，他像是不是說自己的事一樣自然，反到克拉克聽得臉紅了起來

"那需要我做什麼嗎?你發情會傷到你自己嗎?"

克拉克克制自己不要亂想，調整好心態後擔憂地詢問著他

"不需要你做什麼啊，就是我們可能無法見面幾天" 

比利打算在水下城堡的某個冰川世界房間裡度過這麻煩的發情期，可他不知道被本能控制住的自己會做出什麼事情，他有很多塞壬的能力都沒有也沒機會施展過，成神後又會有什麼變化也不知道

都怪自己前段時間太頹廢，沒有好好的檢查與訓練自己目前的能力 

他懊惱地拍拍頭 

比利擔心被本能控制的自己會失去理智的傷到克拉克，這個可憐的負魔抗氪星人，塞壬可是那個神靈時代唯二與巨龍並列能與神靈對抗的魔法生物! 

"克拉克!我會給你下無數的魔法保護，還有魔法道具你要戴好，然後你不要離開你的房間!不管你聽到或看到什麼!只要幾天!只要度過這幾天就可以了!"

比利有點緊張地抓著克拉克的肩膀叮囑著，他開始指揮著陶尼先生與魔偶布置起克拉克的房間，打算把他的房間打造成一個迷你魔法堡壘!

然後找出一堆魔法道具給克拉克，又在他身上下了不少祝福 

在一片璀璨的魔法光芒中眼花撩亂的克拉克看著比利忙上忙下的

"比利?為什麼我會危險?我不是你的同族我們應該不會打起來啊"

克拉克抱著幾樣魔法用具疑惑地問著

"...不，塞壬本能很好戰，你很強大!而發情期我很可能會本能地驅逐領地內強大到會威脅我的生物，如果我們兩個打起來絕對不可能毫髮無傷，你又對精神克制沒有抵抗免疫力，塞壬最擅長精神控制，這個房間可以有效的隔離你的氣息，這樣我就不會發現你的存在而發狂的攻擊你"

比利邊畫著魔法符號邊跟克拉克解釋 

而用來把自己關禁閉用的冰川世界房間也在陶尼先生的布置下準備好了，整個房間外圍畫滿不到時間就不會解開的封禁法陣!

還是用比利的力量繪製的，他自己在短期的幾天內絕對無法打破，失去理智的他也不會有那個心思去研究破解法陣

等真的打破法陣的時候可能早就過了法陣的禁閉時間，那時候他也已經度過發情期了，當然陶尼先生還是會顧在門外以防萬一 

比利跟陶尼先生都算好一切了，一切準備好後比利就跟憂心的克拉克揮手道別後轉身進入房間

克拉克看著關上的房門上符紋逐漸亮起

"克拉克先生，請您也回房吧"

在陶尼先生幾番催促下克拉克才緩緩地回去房間，陶尼先生看著房間門的法陣也亮起後生效才放心的回去比利門前守著 

比利在一間由整座冰山挖鑿雕刻成的房間內，他躺在冰床上思考著，他在自己這裡的法陣是對內阻止自己離開的法陣，克拉克那是對外的防禦與隱匿法陣，都這樣雙管齊下準備應該不會出什麼問題了吧.... 

他仔細盤算一下滿意的點點頭，這些法陣可是他用智慧神格的神權找到的魔法陣，保證連神靈親自來都覺得麻煩!

放下心的比利準備迎接自己第一次的發情，可他忘記在發情期時如果領利內有強悍的存在可能還會有另一種可能，他極有可能會本能的 蠱 惑 克拉克成為他交配的對象!尤其是他又對克拉克的好感極高!


	14. Chapter 14

比利開始覺得不對勁，該怎麼說呢，他以為所謂的發情期頂多就是無法克制的情慾，這樣他就用能冷到靈魂的冰魄泉泡澡!

但問題不是，那感覺就是覺得悶跟鬱悶!不只身理上心理上也覺得悶，怎麼都覺得不對勁，他鬱悶的躺在整塊冰塊挖出的浴缸裡來回翻滾，大量的冰魄泉水花四濺，被泉水潑灑到的地方不斷冒出肉眼可見的白色寒氣，可這些都無法讓比利內心的鬱悶減少 

他開始看周遭的一切都不順眼，明明這些剔透華美的冰製家飾與雕刻是他花費不少時間思考細節變化出來的但現在左看右看都不滿意，他內心聚集了滿腔的鬱悶升級成成怒火，他一巴掌拍碎眼前的冰雕家具

聽著冰雕破碎的清脆聲響與畫面，他感覺有點爽快了，但還不夠! 

體內莫名的開始湧上大量暴虐情緒，讓比利難受的抓著胸膛，他難受到利爪抓破皮甲在他自己的皮膚抓出傷痕，抓破的皮膚流出些許血液，血腥的氣味更發的刺激到他本就不穩的情緒! 

本來低著頭的比利猛地抬頭，他的瞳孔變成如蛇一般的細瞳，面無表情的他眼睛裡滿是暴虐焦躁的情緒!

他緩緩的站直身體，手猛的一揮瞬間整間房間被一股力量摧毀殆盡! 

"哈哈!"

沒有停手繼續肆意破壞的比利笑出聲音，他掛著張揚肆意的笑容，徒手揮拳或拍動魚尾破壞著眼前的一切 

這間房間是位於這個冰川世界的某座巨大冰山深處，此時卻山搖地動，整座冰山發出可怕的聲響，冰石接連從主體裂開掉落，山腰左邊猛的一個響徹雲霄的巨響後裂開一個巨大漆黑的裂縫，一個紅色的身影從裂縫飛出

"不夠!還是不夠啊!這一切太礙眼了!"

比利飛到空間焦躁著繞著冰山飛了一圈，生氣的舉起一隻手猛的往下揮

天空突然聚集漆黑的雲層並隨著他的手勢不斷落下雷擊轟在冰山上!

看著被不斷劈裂崩碎的冰山，比利終於露出了舒心的笑 

比利的意識很清醒，他知道自己在做甚麼，但此時的他沒覺得這樣做有甚麼問題，也不覺得自己突如其來的怒火與暴虐有甚麼不對。

相反的他覺得這樣的感覺好極的! 他現在的狀況就有點像喝醉酒的人，意識是清楚的能回答你問題也知道自己在做什麼，但就是會做出平常絕不可能做的事，說出平常不可能說的話或失去控制等等的 

"感覺還是少了什麼啊..."

毀完不少冰山又四處破壞了一整個晚上，這個比照外界一樣有白天黑夜的冰川世界天亮了，陽光照耀下觸目所及都是大小深度不一的坑洞裂縫與四散的冰塊裂石，整個冰川世界被比利破壞得如同世界末日一般恐怖，而他正坐在一快被他打出的巨型如方碑的冰岩頂端，如沉思者雕像一樣用拳頭拄著下巴思考著 

"啊!我知道了!是少了克拉克!克拉克怎麼能不陪著我呢?"

恍然大悟的比利一個拳頭敲擊在手掌上，他理所當然地認為克拉克應該要陪著自己才是，決定順從內心慾望的比利沒有思考為什麼要找克拉克陪著自己，為什麼不是找一直在他身邊的陶尼先生而是找不過認識幾個月的克拉克

他只知道自己想要見克拉克!現在!

可現在他無法出去，飛到出口處的比利憤怒的一拳打在自己設置的結界上，那一拳能打出一個巨坑的拳頭不過是在結界上打出一個漣漪就消失了

繁複的符紋不斷閃爍變化著，看的比利越發焦躁，眼看暴力破陣是沒法的，那只能另行辦法了，比利雙手抱著胸著皺著眉想了一下，像是想到了什麼好方法，他露出得意的笑

比利張開了嘴，悠揚的吟唱鳴聲響起，這個一樣只有音節的吟唱比當初他在陽台唱得更具穿透力!且帶著無與倫比的蠱惑力量，能讓聽到的生命都被影響思緒被控制聽從指揮

這是如傳說中那能引誘控制所有生命心智的可怕塞壬之聲! 

隨著歌聲傳播，空氣中不斷出現出現無形的音波波動，這些隨著他的歌聲出現的音波攜帶著蠱惑人心的力量傳了出去! 雖然法陣結界攔住了絕大半但還是有部分聲音傳出結界 

陶尼先生正守著門口擔憂地看著結界符紋的變化，他剛發現符紋正在不斷變動，這表示結界內部正受到攻擊，它現在變化的越快就表示攻擊會強越密集，好在是都挺下來了!想必應該能撐過去

突然他聽到一陣歌聲!

糟了!!老爺這是用了塞壬的蠱惑天賦!我必..必須...提醒.克...克拉克先生....才行... 

陶尼先生還沒來的急行動思緒就一片模糊接著陷入黑暗 

...................................................................................................................

發酒瘋的比利 : 我要見克拉克!現在!!


	15. Chapter 15

克拉克恢復意識張開雙眼看清眼晴時還有點搞不清楚狀況

他明明正坐在房內觀察著手上的魔法道具，怎麼一眨眼人就在一片凌亂蕭瑟像是被炸過的冰川雪原上?身上還穿著自己的戰鬥制服

我是又在不知明的情況穿越到哪裡去了嗎?!不可能吧，比利不是說過他的神國雖小但因實際非常的安全，非他同意沒有存在能動神國內的一切? 

克拉克有點迷糊的在到處都是坑洞裂縫與碎冰岩的冰原飛了一圈，直到他看到比利遠遠的飛到他眼前 

"克拉克!找到你啦"

比利歡快地撲到他身上，他擁抱著克拉克用臉頰蹭著他的頸窩，魚尾纏著他的腰腿不放

克拉克被比利這異常的親暱與熱情嚇得手都不知道放哪，人從脖子紅到臉上整個人像是要冒煙了 

比利被克拉克手足無措的樣子逗得哈哈大笑，可克拉克卻覺得比利不對勁，比利是很熱情沒錯，但不是如現在這樣超過某個度的熱情!

兩人之間就如好朋友相處一樣，會有肩膀相觸相靠等親近但毫無 曖 昧的接觸

可現在比利不斷用嘴 唇 觸碰他的 脖 子等地方，魚尾也明目張膽的觸碰掃過他的大 腿 等地方，明晃晃的有些 性 暗 示 的意味! 

"比利...比利!你先下來，我是怎麼到這的?這應該是你關閉自己的地方吧?"

克拉克拍拍帶著滿足的表情窩在他頸窩的比利，他可以確定比利發情期還沒過，好在比利看著還有意識就是有點像吸貓薄荷上頭的貓一樣醉醺醺的樣子 

"嗯?啊...就我很不高興!所以花了一個晚上把這毀了大半，可我心情還是很不好啊!

突然我就想到你啦!克拉克對我來說是最特別的!你陪著我一定能讓我開心!可我出不去啊，只能讓你進來了!

果然你來了之後我心情就好很多了"

比利迷糊的回答克拉克，說話也不像平常那樣正常有邏輯，可他看著又意識清楚知道自己在做甚麼，能清晰的解釋出一切 

"你怎麼讓我進來的?我一點印象都沒有?"

"這可是塞壬最強的天賦能利!我們的聲音可以做到一切!就...像這樣"

比利張開嘴發出一個音節，就只是一個短短的音節克拉克瞬間就腦筋一片空白的雙眼失神失去意識，好一會才清醒的他已經又換了個地方了，他人跟著比利在一塊冰岩上，這是某座被比利攔腰炸斷成一個平台的冰山 

克拉克有點無奈的捏著眉頭，所以這是自己被腦控了嗎?僅靠一個短短的音節一個聲音，他身上還帶著比利給的魔法道具也沒能幫他扛住哪怕一秒鐘!

想來比利當初也沒想到他全力發揮能力時會這麼強悍，好在目前看來比利只是有點上頭，沒有甚麼奇怪的舉動 

想明白的克拉克放下心來哄像醉貓的比利，反正他現在也出不去，只能等哄著比利等時間到了，這個狀態的比利似乎很好哄 

但很快克拉克就被打臉了!

"克拉克!我們來打一架吧!"比利激動的跳起來

"從看到你的第一眼我就想跟你打一架啦!你看起來是個很強的戰士呢!恩...但為了你這個負魔抗不在一開始就被我打敗，我就不用魔法也不會用歌聲控制你吧，純粹就用物理攻擊!"

比利邊說身上的看著只是裝飾的金屬甲片開始延展包裹住他的上半身形成一個貼身的戰甲

"等等!比利!"

不等克拉克說完話比利就捏了捏拳頭直接攻了上來!

克拉克看著還沒到眼前就颳起一陣颶風的拳頭只能架起手臂擋住這一擊!為了抵住這一擊他踩著冰岩的雙腳拉拖出兩道深深的痕跡!

"認真點克拉克!"

比利的笑容依然熱情，但這是帶著狩獵者的熱情，他露出的笑容帶著森然，他的眼神在說:你要是不認真我會撕碎你!

...........................................................................................................................

上頭的比利 : 認真點克拉克!你可是我的獵物!這場輸贏決定我怎麼"吃"你!

作者 : 

準備可以開 車 啦!雖然只是台 小 車 (激動的搓手


	16. Chapter 16

克拉克這個時候清楚的知道真正的塞壬是怎樣的種族了!這是一個天性好戰嗜血的種族!  
"比利!比利!醒醒!!"  
知道比利善良的個性的克拉克努力防守並想喚醒他!可對方的攻勢越來越強，自己越來越抵不住了，落入下風的他不得已只能開始反擊  
"對嘛!就是這樣克拉克!"  
比利歡快地笑著與克拉克拳頭對拳頭，兩人之間的攻擊刮起的颶風掃得周圍的雪花消散  
克拉克沒有回應只沉默的抬腿抵住他魚尾的橫拍攻擊，兩人已經打了好一段時間，互相身上都有了不少傷痕，好在兩人恢復能力都極其強悍，這些普通人身上可能致死的傷對他兩可能就只是瘀青沒幾分鐘就消失了

又是互相全力的一擊，兩人分開後比利揉捏著手臂把骨折的手臂掰回原位，扭扭手那個可怕的傷口就開始慢慢癒合

而一直沉默的克拉克看著他在比利身上造成的傷口周圍的氣壓就更加的低沉，他不想跟比利打，他知道比利不會殺他，真要殺他隨便張開口唱個音就能控制他，比利似乎在試探自己的武力

"不要生氣啦克拉克，我也不是故意要跟你打得啊，在發情期的塞壬領地裡，如果我們沒有立馬把如你這樣強大的生命殺死或驅逐出去只能有一個理由!"  
"甚麼理由?"  
克拉克不是生氣比利對他的攻擊，而是生氣比利被這莫名的發情期影響控制，他知道比利的善良，等比利清醒後一定會難過的  
"要跟你交配!"  
"什...什麼?!"  
本來雙手交叉頂著比利拳頭的克拉克聽到這驚天動地的回答一個岔氣被比利壓在地上，比利倒是沒有趁機攻擊，他趴在矇逼的克拉克身上啃了他的嘴唇一口，倒是沒有咬下克拉克的嘴，只微微咬破皮而已，破皮流出的血被他仔細的用舌舔去

"等等!等一下!那為什麼你要跟我打起來呢?"  
克拉克伸手阻止停止攻擊趴在他身上舔咬的比利，他不懂啊!兩人剛打是真的全力沒有留守的攻擊對方啊!結果比利說這是塞壬為了交配才打得!?

喔停下別再舔了比利!我會忍不住的!別..停!

克拉克趕緊雙手摀住比利不斷點火的嘴，還處於戰鬥狀態熱血躁動下被這樣親親咬咬的，就算還是滿腦子疑惑鬱悶的他下身還是硬了起來!

"..恩...主要是為了確定兩人交配的地位，誰叫你很強呢，要是你很弱就不用打一架啦，可我們倆打起來差不多啊，不然就看你吧，我都可以的"  
比利理所當然地說著，他一臉坦然的雙手摸著克拉克，雙手一路向下摸向那個頂著他的地方  
"哼!"  
克拉克突然悶哼一聲，摀著比利嘴的手連忙去抓對方那揉捏著他要命地方的手!

"克拉克不想要嗎?恩...我知道了因為你是純雄性對吧，純雄性是不喜歡被上的，要不你上我?"

被阻止的比利起身把身上的衣甲全數脫去露出蜜糖色的肌膚，剛一番戰鬥下帶著薄汗的軀體在陽光下顯得更加甜蜜誘人，克拉克忍不住喉結上下滾動  
看著克拉克呆在原地他有點疑惑，雙手撫摸著自己從胸膛慢慢往下滑，滑過肚臍經過人體與魚尾的交接處，停在腹部處摸索著那一處的魚鱗，兩手手指停在某處稍微揉捏幾下就直接探入隱藏在魚鱗下的裂縫並慢慢地拉開

修長的手指從被整個拉開的裂縫裡輕掏出一根柱狀體，那柱狀體看來就是比利的陰莖，似乎沒有見過光的肉棒呈現乳白帶點淺粉的色澤，看著還有點透明感，龜頭處與人類不太一樣的有點微尖

克拉克看著口乾舌燥但比利沒有停手，他扶著肉棒露出下方被遮住的地方，那裡有著一處緊閉的小凹陷，比利用手指微微撐開那處凹陷的隙縫露出有著粉嫩色澤的穴口，那穴口內的淺紅嫩肉因為初次接觸到外在的空氣正不斷顫抖收縮著

"這裡...這裡面是我的生殖腔，雖然我們塞壬是雌雄同體，但因為是你克拉克我才讓你上喔!要知道我在性別上是偏雄性的!"  
似乎不知道自己正做著怎樣色氣糜艷動作的比利依然對著克拉克笑的熱情開朗，看著既純又慾

眼前的人掛著爽朗的笑容卻做著如此色氣的行為，這個劇烈的反差讓克拉克整個人像泡在高溫的岩漿裡一樣燥熱!不!是泡在太陽電漿裡才是!  
他整個都要爆炸了!

比利疑惑的看著喘著氣狼狽地彎著腰的克拉克，徹底敞開自己的比利嗅著對方越發濃重的雄性賀爾蒙，他本能地知道克拉克要忍不住了，果然對方抬起手拆卸自己的衣物...  
"克拉克?"  
比利突然被紅色的披風整個包住，他疑惑了，靠近緊抱著自己的克拉克脖子再仔細嗅嗅，明明渾身都是強烈的情動氣味啊?怎麼不做呢?為什麼要忍耐!我這樣的交配對象不好嗎?!  
"克拉克!!放開我!"

生氣的比利扭動掙扎著想解開披風，可氪星披風不但大到把他整個包裹只露出半截魚尾，材質更是堅韌難以掙脫，他又被克拉克緊抱著雙手束縛沒法割開披風，只能生氣地用魚尾啪啪啪地拍打渾身僵硬的克拉克示意他放開自己!

感受著魚尾多次故意拍打他鼓起的那處，不太大的力度帶來的微痛感刺激的他那鼓起的更加大  
"比利..拜託不要動!比利!"  
克拉克不敢放開比利，他把人緊緊的抱在懷裡  
"為什麼不做!我不好嗎?不想做就滾啊可惡!我要撕碎你!!"

比利氣的裂開嘴露出四顆尖銳的犬齒威嚇著克拉克，他都展現自己的力量了對方也明明發情了居然拒絕與自己交配!這是對他的污辱!!  
被本能控制的比利發誓要咬死這個可惡的傢伙!

"不..不是的!我想啊!我想極了!!"  
"那就跟我交配啊!"  
"不..我不能...，我不希望跟你發生關係時是這種情況...這種你被本能控制身不由己的情況，我希望我們倆發生關係是因為我們彼此相愛..."  
克拉克不顧比利充滿威脅的威嚇伸手摸摸他的臉...他隱忍帶著些許的悲傷讓比利愣住了  
他收起了尖牙默默的看著克拉克  
"...相愛?"  
比利莫名的怒火與慾望聽到他說的話後微微消退了  
"恩對，我希望我們發生關係是因為我愛你你也愛我，而不是你迫於本能與我發生關係"  
克拉克對他微笑但眉頭依然皺著

"...我不知道我對你是甚麼感覺，但我要說...你對我很重要，非常非常重要!重要到我希望你能陪著我...你是特別的!"  
稍微不氣的比利直白的說出內心的感受，克拉克本來悲傷的情緒被滿滿的喜悅替代，他感覺胸膛裡滿滿脹脹的都是喜悅

"既然是最重要的克拉克提出的要求，我就聽你的吧，不交配!但是!這個你要幫幫我!"  
因冷靜下來被克拉克放開的比利拉開披風，抓著克拉克的手摸向他那白皙的肉棒!  
本來還沉浸在自己對比利非常重要的喜悅的克拉克臉紅了  
"克拉克!幫幫我，這從剛剛就硬著，疼!你幫我我也幫你好不好?"  
比利趴回克拉克身上把頭窩在他頸窩撒嬌，他直接利爪割裂克拉克的制服掏出他那已經硬挺粗壯的肉棒!用自己的粉嫩緊貼著克拉克的粗紫輕輕的磨蹭

"克拉克的好熱喔"  
比利不得章法的隨便亂蹭著克拉克

整個僵直腦筋一片空白的克拉克任由比利與他一起磨蹭起來，他的那處激動到才被磨幾下就冒出不少清澈的液體濕潤著兩根緊貼的肉棒  
"濕濕黏黏的"  
比利青澀懵懂的摸兩下克拉克濕漉漉的龜頭，聞著沾滿液體的手，好奇地伸出舌頭舔了舔  
"鹹的....啊!"  
本來還在好奇的比利突然驚叫，克拉克握住兩人的肉棒上下擼動起來!

突然被如此陌生又刺激的快感沖刷的比利被克拉克掌握主權，他只能趴在克拉克的肩膀輕輕呻吟著，魚尾輕柔的貼著克拉克的腿隨著他手掌的動作前後擺動著  
克拉克寬大的手掌靈巧的順著兩人的擺動上下擼動揉捏、偶爾用手掌摩擦緊壓頂端、摳挖鈴口或捏擠著兩人的小球  
克拉克雖然很少自己手動但在以他的能力整個地球發生的事他都能知道，關於這方面的知識克拉克可豐富著!而因戰亂根本沒機會接觸這方面的小白比利根本不是克拉克的對手

沒多久比利雙手摟著克拉克的肩膀如乖巧的小貓，兇悍的氣息全消的他小聲喘著氣喊著克拉克的名字在他的手裡洩出來，克拉克也壓著比利的魚尾緊貼著他柔軟的肉棒磨蹭著噴出白濁

"克拉克...舒服..."  
饜足的比利又變回一開始如貓咪吸薄荷的樣子，乖乖地任由克拉克抱著，克拉克把兩人之間沾到髒污清理乾淨後用披風再次包著他  
"只希望你清醒時不要生我的氣才好"  
覺得還是趁機佔了比利便宜的克拉克無奈地嘆氣  
"才不會生克拉克的氣，最喜歡克拉克!"  
暈呼呼的比利笑著親了克拉克下巴幾下後突然就沒了聲音，克拉克一看才發現比利睡著了，也是，兩人先是狠狠的打了一個架後又一起磨蹭了一場...自己也覺得有些累...  
克拉克拉緊比利身上的披風抱著對方在一片狼藉的雪堆裡睡著了


	17. Chapter 17

再次醒來的克拉克猛的一個起身做起!  
他人正在屬於他的房間裡的床上，坐在床上的克拉克一臉呆滯，他頭上的捲毛因睡眠雜亂的支稜著

"...難不成那都是我的夢?我已經欲求不滿到這種程度了嗎?!"

以為自己做了春夢的克拉克回憶著香豔的畫面，想著想著他摀著羞紅的臉呻吟著，但又忍不住再三回味著夢裡比利對他的深情坦白與之後那些美妙的經歷，下身本就因早晨出現了自然反應，這下更加蓬發!  
他咻了一聲高速衝進廁所，花了好一段時間解決的克拉克慢吞吞的走出來，打開衣櫃時他不經意間看到角落架著自己的制服，他的瞳孔猛的一縮!

那身有自動修復功能的氪星制服本來應該在這幾個月的時間慢慢修復完成了，可現在又破損了，尤其下半身那地方被割開一個大大的口子!

...?!難不成那不是春夢?是真實的發生的事了?!  
克拉克待眼神發直的站在制服前，突然他彎著腰手摀著胸膛

喔拉奧啊，所以那些記憶是真的!我在比利心裡非常非常重要?!好開心!  
他激動的感覺心臟都要跳出胸膛了!只能用手壓著胸口克制心跳希望它能緩緩!

...可後來我趁著比利被控制的狀態占了他不少便宜....  
克拉克又皺起眉頭憂鬱起來，比利清醒後會不會怪我?

叩叩叩!門口傳來敲門聲驚醒了憂鬱的克拉克  
"克拉克先生，老爺正在餐廳等您，請問您起了嗎?"  
陶尼先生在門外詢問著  
"...?我起了!"  
比利在餐廳等我?他出來了?所以他發情期結束了?他會跟我說什麼?他會生氣嗎?

克拉克驚慌的原地轉了好幾圈，但還是收拾好自己準備去見比利

心情沉重的克拉克在餐廳見到了心情開朗的比利  
"克拉克!"  
比利笑著向克拉克揮手，他拍拍身邊的椅子讓克拉克趕緊坐下  
"...怎麼啦克拉克?"  
看著有些猶豫才坐下的克拉克，比利有點疑惑  
"...對不起!"  
克拉克抓著比利的手大聲道歉  
"為什麼要道歉?克拉克你做錯了什麼?"  
"我占了你便宜，趁你本能控制的時候"  
克拉克痛苦的低著頭，他為此深受譴責  
"...克拉克，你沒有占我便宜"  
他托著克拉克的下巴抬起了他的頭，兩人雙目相對著  
"克拉克我有話要跟你說，我要跟你說聲謝謝  
謝謝你的出現，你的存在就像是一道光，把當時正陷入負面情緒深淵的我指引回光明

而後在與你的相處中我就越發的喜歡你，從普通的欣賞與感謝升級為對好朋友的喜歡，我還要向你道歉，很對不起直到我幾天前都沒搞清楚我對你的感覺是什麼，只知道你在我心裡已經變得非常重要!甚至可能會超過一直陪伴我的陶尼先生，直到現在我才明白我對你的感情在不知不覺中晉級為對愛戀之人的喜愛"  
比利說著說著就害羞地紅了臉，但他沒有移開視線，他用天藍色的眼眸真誠地看著克拉克

"其實我在發情期時隱匿你的魔法運作的很好，沒有發現你的存在我不應該控制你，我應該只會隨便破壞發洩情緒直至結束，可我卻在意識不清的情況下控制了你，這是因為我淺意識的就希望克拉克你能陪著我，希望你成為我的交配的對象，希望你與我發生關係，所以我才會想辦法控制你進來我這，就算我實際還沒搞清楚我對你的感覺"

克拉克的情緒隨著比利的話語不斷變化，從一開始的為自己出現有這麼重要感到不好意思到聽到只是好朋友的喜愛時的低落又聽到比利愛戀自己時整個腦袋裡像有煙花一樣瘋狂炸開

"所以...不要道歉，克拉克，你沒有占我便宜，其實是我佔你便宜呢!"  
說道這比利就不好意思地想用手摀臉了，只不過手被克拉克握得緊緊的不放，他只能繼續坦著紅臉說下去  
"而現在...我已經搞清楚我的內心我的感覺了!  
我愛上你了克拉克!我愛你!克拉克!  
我願與你分享我的力量、靈魂乃至一切，直至宇宙的永恆，請問你願意成為我的伴侶我的半身嗎?"  
比利有點緊張的看著克拉克  
"當然!我當然願意!拉奧啊這真是我最美好的一天!"  
克拉克的氪星藍雙眼變得極其閃亮!裡面的熱情可以燒化一切!他直接張開雙臂緊緊的擁抱眼前的人!  
"我發誓我也願與你分享我的一切與靈魂，直至宇宙毀滅也不能將我們分開!"  
放開比利的克拉克傻笑的與比利十指相扣，比利也親暱的用魚尾纏著他的腿

"克拉克，我想親你"  
比利俯身親克拉克的唇，但青澀的比利不懂親吻，他像小魚啄食一樣啄著克拉克的嘴，時不時用尖牙試探的小心輕咬著他的下唇  
"拉奧啊，我也想吻你!"  
被比利啄咬的氣息不穩的克拉克捧著比利的臉讓他微張的嘴，嘴唇附了上去

如他之前不斷預想的一樣美好，克拉克的舌探入比利的嘴中如願的舔上純白的犬齒，他留戀地不斷舔弄著利牙與牙齦  
"唔!"  
他舔的比利感覺麻癢的咬了他的舌頭幾下，只不過這樣程度的力道只不過比利在抱怨，讓克拉克不要在舔了  
克拉克眼露笑意，他繼續探索著比利的內在，靈活的舌舔弄一圈比利的口腔後直接往最終目標而去，他狠狠的纏上躲藏的比利，可克拉克雖然強勢但比利也不甘示弱，兩人勢均力敵的纏繞推擠著，之間不斷交換著兩人的體液與氣息久久不願分開，要是普通人類早就因沒氣而分開了，好在兩人都非人類，不需要呼吸也沒不會有事

兩人沉迷的陷入這樣的搏鬥不願分開，直到有人在他們身後咳了幾聲才藕斷絲連的分開  
"食物要冷卻啦兩位!"  
"陶尼先生你是故意的，食物明明都用魔法保溫了"  
比利有點害羞的對自己的半監護人耍脾氣  
"喔你要原諒這畫面對一個魔偶來說太刺激啦，還連續刺激15分鐘，太多啦比利老爺"  
陶尼先生意正嚴詞的說著  
"我只是太喜歡克拉克了啊，而且跟克拉克親吻很舒服"  
比利鼓著臉抗議，被他說的不好意思的克拉克則低頭乖乖吃起食物，但他另一隻有空的手在桌子下不斷撫摸著纏在他腿上磨蹭的魚尾  
"喔兩位想做什麼等吃完飯吧?吃飯時間就該乖乖的吃飯!"  
陶尼先生意有所指地說著，陶尼先生一嚴肅起來比利就不敢說話了，只能委屈巴巴的收回尾巴與克拉克一同乖乖吃早餐


	18. Chapter 18

克拉克睜開雙眼，他起床第一件事就是走過房間一個拐角直接進去比利的房間!

是的他們的房間現在打通一個通道互通啦!

克拉克輕輕地靠近一個巨大的硨磲貝製成的床，他輕飄著靠近床中央沉睡的比利，似乎感覺到有人靠近但這是讓他信任喜愛的氣息，沒有清醒的他只是迷糊的伸出雙手摟住那個他喜愛的氣息

"...克拉克?"比利呢喃的呼喊著他，克拉克直接給他一個 深 吻

"...恩...喜歡親...可是想睡...."

比利完全沒睜開眼，被克拉克親了好幾個 吻 的他模糊的呢喃著，克拉克摟著他一起躺在床上

"等你醒來我們再親"

聽到保證的比利笑著睡過去，比利這樣已經好幾天了，從他兩確認關係那天開始 

"為什麼比利會突然昏睡?他不是不需要睡眠的?睡覺於他應該只是習慣而不是必須，他這樣我很擔心，比利是不是身體哪裡出問題了"

克拉克慌張的去找管家

"克拉克先生不用擔心，這是因為老爺的神格再生成副神格"

"副神格?"

"當神靈有伴侶時可以給予他的伴侶自己神格生成的副神格，共享部分柄權，您與老爺當時互相發誓結為伴侶，而你們倆發的誓言等於向世界宣告你們兩結婚了，恭喜你們成婚啦，喔等老爺醒來後一定要好好的慶祝一翻啊！

是神聖偉大的神婚呢

但因為老爺是新神沒有生成過副神格，所以現在這個狀況是老爺的神格在生副神格 請放心老爺不會有事的，就是比較嗜睡而已，您可以陪伴著老爺一起睡?想必被您的氣息包圍能讓老爺睡得更安穩!"

"喔這個...一...一起 睡?!我..."

害羞臉紅的克拉克話都說不清，在陶尼管家這位長輩帶點揶揄但善意的眼神中落荒而逃，喔誰讓他就是個害羞的小鎮男孩呢!被一位長輩這樣打趣實在讓他不好意思啊 

也不是不想一起睡，回想結束的克拉克嘆口氣

漂亮矯健的身軀內有著無與倫比的強大力量!強大到能與他抗衡，在與他相打時所展現出的野性與力量是如此的強大耀眼迷人!

而現在這樣一個強悍美麗的神信任著你，在沉睡毫無防備著狀況下任由你靠近，他不排斥甚至喜愛你的氣息!

他是你的!只是你的!你清楚的知道這件事，這讓你無比狂喜!!

克拉克用手輕輕撫摸著比利的背，比利只是輕輕扭動幾下就不動了，他還在克拉克有節奏的撫摸下打起小呼嚕 

想陪著你一起睡可我怕克制不了我想要你的慾望!所以還是等你醒來吧.....

他忍得很難受啊，那時確認關係後氣氛如此之好!兩人親著親著克拉克的手都緩緩地往摸象不可描述的地方準備告別自己魔法師的身分了!

本來他們應該順其自然的發生關係!結果摸沒幾下比利突然像是斷電一樣趴在他身上，緊張的克拉克仔細一看發現他居然就睡著了?像現在一樣打著可愛的小呼嚕!

我還以為那天可以告別處男之身破除魔法師的詛咒...雖然睡著的比利看著也很可愛可口，但他還是想跟清醒的比利做第一次!

略帶遺憾的克拉克只能這樣每天抱著甜美的誘惑做個正人君子，他一手摟著比利一手拿起一本書看了起來，窗外的陽光輕柔灑進室內，徐徐的風吹動著輕薄的窗簾，他的心上人在他身邊，一切是那樣寧靜美好....

但他知道他終將回歸地球，回歸那個有著許多紛亂但他依然愛著的家園，但他能帶著自己的愛人伴侶一同回去!

他可以在聯盟裡那群混蛋嘲笑他時狠狠地嘲諷回去了!想到這克拉克就無法克制的揚起得意的笑容!他還直接跳過中間過程結婚了!

他不但可以回諷哈爾嘲笑他們只能一直當個單身狗還可以順便笑笑戀情總是走不到最後的布魯斯!

得意啊他現在應該是聯盟裡少數幾個結婚的人!

就是瑪莎跟喬納森可能會覺得很突然但他們一定會很喜歡比利!

比利會喜歡農場嗎?

恩...回去後我在家裡的農場另建一棟房子給我跟比利住，我要給他吃吃看我家的玉米，還有瑪莎的蘋果派，一起躺在稻草堆上看夜晚的銀河星空，一起騎馬遛小氪，一定很快樂!

喔至於記者....做個自由記者也不錯?恩希望佩里不要太生氣.... 

克拉克已經神遊到暢想規劃未來與比利的農場生活了，而甜蜜沉睡的比利在克拉克陽光的氣息包圍下反個身

"恩....喜歡...愛你克拉克"

"我也愛你，比利"克拉克低聲微笑著回應說夢話的比利

...............................................................................................................................

作者 : 甜不甜!說!有沒有甜到齁鼻! 最近恐怖的寫太多絕對給你們狂塞糖!

(狂塞.ing)


	19. Chapter 19

"克拉克!驚喜!"  
已經完成生成副神格的比利一個彈跳飛撲到還躺在床上的克拉克，被早就發現他靠近的克拉克轉身張開雙手抱得滿懷  
"喔被你發現啦!"  
比利哈哈大笑的與他相擁，雖然他也沒有隱藏就是了

"比利你突然昏迷讓我好擔心!" 兩人翻滾幾圈後克拉克躺在比利身上，他把臉埋在比利胸膛上略帶委屈的控訴他  
比利覺得還是要解釋一下這真的是個意外  
"不原諒....除非...對我多說幾次愛我!"  
"這怎麼能作為賠償呢?這是我每天都會對你說的話?啊不如我多親你幾下?"

比利伸出手安慰的摸著克拉克的小捲毛並不斷親啄克拉克的唇，他喜歡這樣親克拉克  
"原諒我吧克拉克"  
比利小魚才親啄舔咬幾下克拉克就已經潰不成軍  
"好啦好啦原諒你!但你要答應我不要再有下次!好歹也先問問陶尼先生!"  
"克拉克最好了!最愛你"

比利笑嘻嘻的翻身壓在克拉克身上，挺起上半身的他胸口慢慢飄出一塊半個拳頭大的瑰麗的淺金晶體，他捧著晶體舉到克拉克面前

"抱歉這次嚇到你了克拉克!  
我也沒想到我會突然昏睡，這個就是我的副神格，我的克拉克我的伴侶，從此以後我們將生死與共!"  
比利看著晶體慢慢地融入克拉克胸膛裡，他們倆從現在開始能清晰地感應到彼此靈魂的存在不論分隔的多遠，只要稍稍集中集合就能感受到對方的情緒!  
那種靈魂與對方水乳交融的感覺那他們著迷，雙方滿滿的喜悅也不斷地推滿意出自己的胸膛，他們忍不住相擁著沉迷在這種感覺裡好一段時間  
"喔我好喜歡這種感覺，我覺得我可以就這樣抱著你一整天甚麼都不做!"  
比利慵懶地趴在克拉克身上，魚尾有一下沒下的在克拉克身上滑動，不經意間不斷的磨蹭到克拉克的下半身  
克拉克沒說話只是下身靜悄悄的變硬，體內升起點點慾望，抱著比利背脊的手開始慢慢滑動起來

想要你比利，想要與你合為一體享受世間生命最美妙的行為!克拉克的情緒瘋狂地對著比利輸出

那麼明顯的慾望情緒比利怎麼感覺不到?  
他沒有回答只是挺起上半身脫去所有衣物露出肌肉飽滿線條優美性感的軀體，抓著克拉克的手，一手摸向他的胸一手拉著向下引著克拉克的手指摸進那個隱藏的隙縫  
你的都是你的，來吧克拉克

克拉克猛的瞳孔緊縮腰一挺一個大旋轉兩人就換了位置，他兇猛的吻住比利吸允幾下就轉戰比利的胸膛

雙手捧捏揉著比利飽滿的胸肌乳肉，嘴則舔咬住上方挺著的乳頭  
他對大胸沒有甚麼欲望不像很多男人喜歡歐派，有時候有些女人的胸還比不過自己!可對著比利的他就無法克制的著迷!  
揉捏的手像是被那細膩的皮膚吸住一樣不斷的陷進乳肉完全不願離開一釐米，嘴也不停的吸咬乳頭像是希望吸出乳汁的凶狠，間或抽空舔咬幾下彈性的胸肉留下吻痕和咬痕  
更讓克拉克性奮的是他再次清晰的了解對方軀體的強大，他想要留下痕跡就必須要放開自己的力量，這是一個同自己一樣強大的生命!這讓克拉克不再需要克制自己，他要在比利身上打滿自己的記號!  
本就蓬勃的慾望就如火遇油一樣整個炸燃起來!  
"比利!比利!"克拉克急切地呼喊的比利  
"克拉克我在"

感受著對方比火焰更加熱烈的慾望，比利照單全收!他用銳利靈巧的刀鋒尾鰭割除克拉克身上所有的衣物卻沒有傷到他絲毫，而後尾巴變成更容易纏繞的熱帶魚尾纏上克拉克的下半身，靈巧的魚尾穿過克拉克的大腿間不斷蠕動摩擦，重點照顧克拉克已經硬到可以捅穿鋼板的陰莖!  
細密的魚鱗與柔軟冰涼的尾鰭溫柔包裹摩擦著克拉克的陰莖與較為柔軟敏感的大腿內側，滾燙的陰莖舒服的吐出不少清澈的液體，把艷紅的魚鱗與紗狀魚鰭沾染的黏呼呼一片

"克拉克...克拉克也摸摸我下面啊...想要...克拉克"  
比利微喘著氣說著，他下身腹部處隱藏著生殖器的裂縫早已大大的張開，瑩白細長的陰莖已硬挺出來了  
受到邀請的克拉克分出一手向下摸去，他技巧高超的套弄著那在他眼裡可愛的要命的性器  
青澀的比利很快就射在莫名擁有豐富知識動手能力也頂尖的克拉克手中!  
乳白的液體噴濺在兩人間之，尤其沾染在比利密色的肌膚上更顯得顯眼，可比利只看著克拉克  
"沾到你了!"  
比利有點害羞的擦著克拉克臉上的那幾滴白濁，克拉克抓著他的手含在嘴中把那幾滴液體舔去，同時用深邃熱烈的眼神直盯的他!比利被他引誘的抽出自己的手吻上去  
腥甜的氣味在兩人唇舌間蔓延開來  
"這是你的味道"分開後克拉克抱緊比利說著  
"那你也讓我吃吃看你的味道?"  
激起慾望的比利不甘示弱的抓著克拉克的手摸向隱藏在他陰莖下方的緊密穴口  
克拉克深喘一口氣，不行不能直接進去!比利是處那裡又稚嫩的要命!要是第一次就讓比利痛到說不定就沒有之後了!  
他壓下想直接挺進猛肏的心用指甲輕刮逗弄著細嫩的穴口，好在之前的行為已經讓肉穴自行分泌濕潤的液體，又被他不斷揉捏刮弄，沒一會就張開細微的開口，他的用兩指直接長驅直入!  
喔好緊!兩隻手指被細嫩的軟肉緊緊包裹著完全不能動!  
"比利放鬆"  
雖然開口說大話但其實比利還是有點緊張，克拉克安慰的親著比利轉移他的注意力，終於能動的手指開始模仿性交進出肉穴，伴隨著黏膩咕溜的聲音兩指擴寬與探尋著甜美的肉穴，很快肉穴就在這樣的行為中嚐到快感蠕動吸允起來，兩指很快就變三指流出的液體也越來越多，尤其在他找到比利的敏感點不斷刺激的狀況下!穴口上方因剛高潮而半軟肉棒又再次硬挺起來!

"好舒服...克拉克...喜歡，再給我多點!"  
大量的快感如浪潮拍打著比利，他摟著克拉克魚尾因情慾歡愉的纏繞得更緊  
"好"克拉克低沉的嗓音在比利耳邊響起  
他感覺似乎可以了就撤出手指換上自己的肉棒，用渾圓碩大的龜頭頂端抵著穴口，初嘗快感的肉穴穴口像不滿足的小嘴，微微吸吮著貼著的頂端，克拉克下身往下壓，紫紅的頂端隨著他的動作頂開軟嫩的穴口慢慢地壓了進去!

"唔好脹!好燙!....好像要裂開了...你太大了克拉克"  
比利皺著眉攀著克拉克的肩膀，那陌生的感覺讓他忍不住繃緊魚尾，可憐的肉棒也軟了下來

先不說物種問題他的體內溫度稍微偏低，克拉克體溫則比常人高很多!尤其在現在他完全沒有控制又情欲高漲的情況下，而身材高大的克拉克尺寸比常人大很多!，比利又是後天形成的雌雄同體，生殖腔的通道比較狹窄

滾燙粗狀的肉棒前端慢慢的被粉嫩的肉穴艱難的吞入，初次被探訪的肉穴在肉棒進入的瞬間就纏繞束縛住它  
"比利...放鬆"  
喔天啊太棒了這感覺!  
只進去前端一部分就被緊縛住不動的克拉克感受著那美妙的緊緻與濕潤差點無法克制自己想要一個挺腰衝進最深處!  
他深吸一口氣揉捏舔咬著比利身上的敏感點讓對方放鬆

喔進到一半還能感覺到一股吸力!克拉克用十二分的克制力控制自己想要分狂奔驣的慾望緩慢地進入免得傷到比利，跨部與比利魚腹部相觸貼後他長吁了一口氣，頭冒冷汗的克拉克感覺這真是比打反派還難

....真進去了!!....這麼大居然真的被我吃進去了!....好燙啊!....

比利楞楞睜大天空藍的雙眼，他迷茫的伸出手摸著自己的腹部感受著體內被滾燙粗壯的物體占據，它的存在清晰的他能感覺到那上面的每根突起血管!  
"克拉克在我體內....在這裡"  
比利暈紅著臉對克拉克說著

克拉克彷彿聽到腦海裡的理智斷線的聲音!  
他一個熊抱抱住比利下身猛的一拉把肉棒退到幾乎都脫離出穴口又惡狠狠擦過敏感點頂入深處!  
啪!的一聲那是他的陰囊與比利魚腹相撞的聲音!  
"啊!!"  
這是被兇猛擦肏進身體僵直的比利的叫聲

無法再克制自己的克拉克溫柔歉意的親吻安撫著比利但下身凶狠的挺動著撞擊著對方，肉棒快速的肏弄摩擦著初嘗禁果的肉穴，粉嫩的穴口很快就變成了緋紅的艷紅色

強悍體質的比利很快就適應陌生的痛感與脹感開始感受到大量的快感!  
"啊...好棒!克拉克!...嗯啊...好舒服!...啊啊"  
適應了的比利隨著克拉克的動作搖晃著魚尾去追逐著拔出的肉棒  
"比利，你是我的"  
克拉克面對這種狀況只用更熱情的動作回應他  
"啊啊...是..是克拉克的!...都是你的啊!...好深!...唔啊"  
被大量快感搞的腦子一片混亂已經不知道自己在再說什麼的比利只是乖乖的附和著克拉克  
"喔拉奧啊，唔、這你吸的好緊!!"  
克拉克發現比利體內深處有個淺淺的凹陷，每當他撞擊那裏柔韌的內壁就會猛的吸允一下!這讓他以這裡做目標瘋狂撞擊著!

"唔...太多了....太舒服會壞的........嗚啊啊!不要進去那裏啊!!"  
激烈的快感讓比利的呻吟都帶上了甜蜜可愛的鼻音，克拉克還沒來的沉浸在那甜蜜的氣息嗓音裡他突然哭叫起來

原來在克拉克又一次猛烈的撞擊下他突破那凹陷處撞了進去!他撞進了比利緊閉的生殖腔裡!原來那處凹陷是他的生殖腔腔口!  
腔口本就有著大量神經的敏感處，每次撞擊都能帶來大量的快感，而內裡是從沒被拜訪過的生殖腔!現在被克拉克一個用力突破頂入了!  
美妙的腔口處如肉項圈緊套著碩大的龜頭!整個腔囊如完美的肉套子，而內壁嫩肉拼命吸吮著龜頭，擠壓著想從裡面搾出飽含的汁液!  
又痛又爽的比利在克拉克的攻勢下沒多就撐不住的抱緊克拉克攀上高潮顫抖著噴灑出白濁

達到高潮的肉穴通道簡直是要把克拉克的肉棒絞斷在裡面般急遽緊縮痙攣起來!  
腔囊則猛的噴出大量液體沖刷哦克拉克的龜頭頂端!

克拉克低吼著發狠地大力搗弄著，頂進撞生殖腔還會刻意在內部輾磨幾下! 隨著他的肉棒肏弄進出間大量液體噗滋噗滋的四處噴濺!比利裂縫口處那的魚鱗都沾染充滿情慾氣味的液體變的光滑濕潤，不斷溢出的液體甚至沿著魚尾滴落床上弄出不少曖昧的水痕

"啊啊……嗯啊……克...克拉克……不…不要啊…生殖腔要被你插壞了啊!!"

初次就被如此激烈肏弄下的比利在不斷衝擊的快感下終於投降的向克拉克發出求饒的呻吟，飽滿的肌肉不斷抽搐著，密色的肌膚能看見滲出的汗液發出的光澤，讓克拉克受到誘惑的伸出舌頭舔咬品嘗起來  
"不會的，我知道比利你很強大!不會壞的!"  
與兇惡的行為不同，完全不打算停手的克拉克用依然溫柔的嗓音安慰著他!

用力抽插了幾十來下後克拉克雙手緊抓著比利的魚尾把他壓向自己緊緊相貼!滾燙的精液全部射進了不斷收縮的腔囊內!  
克拉克抱緊懷裡的人相貼好一段時間才放鬆的放開他

"啊...好滿好脹啊...."  
渾身繃緊的比利攀著克拉克的肩膀把他的背抓出一條條紅色的抓痕，他清晰的感受到大量滾燙的液體不停的沖進腔囊，且克拉克的龜頭塞住腔口導致精液流不出只能撐大毫無空間的小小腔囊，狹小的生殖腔如被水灌大的氣球一樣被迫脹大鼓起!而魚尾也因此扭動掙扎著想把身上的人甩下!可惜被克拉克鋼鐵般的雙腿死死壓制著只能無用的拍打床鋪直到那一股股的熱液射完為止!

饜足的克拉克擁著比利親吻著他，擦拭著他眼角的眼淚打算退出時卻被比利猛的抱住!  
"不!不要動啊克拉克!"  
本來都鬆開手的比利緊張的攀回去!他感覺到生殖腔隨著克拉克的動作而有被拉扯的感覺!  
他的腔口因為還未結束的高潮餘韻還緊緊的套著克拉克龜頭不放!

那種內臟器被拉扯的感覺嚇到比利了!  
他一邊還因為沒結束的高潮餘韻時不時顫抖一邊緊抱著克拉克不放，再遇到克拉克以前他連自瀆都沒有過!第一次做愛就是這樣劇烈到極致的快樂，他嚇到了，他抱著克拉克哭的鼻子都紅了

"嗚嗚，是不是裂開了?一定壞掉了!都是你!"  
"拉奧啊我的比利沒事的，我剛用透視眼看過了，沒有裂開的，只是你的生殖腔還在高潮痙攣咬著我不放，等下就好了"  
克拉克摟著比利輕聲安撫的摸著他的背  
克拉克用透視眼看過了，一開始根本無法看透比利，但他神奇地感覺到神格一個運轉他就能看到了!  
他看到他還埋在裡面的肉棒前端套著一個可愛的小肉囊，那就是比利的生殖腔，可愛的小肉囊生殖腔現在被他的龜頭跟精液撐成一個圓滾滾的小球，大概兩個拳頭左右的大小

果然等高潮完全平息後生殖腔口終於鬆開了克拉克，看著一臉心有餘悸的比利，因為被緊咬著不放又硬起的克拉克放棄再來一次的念頭緩慢、不捨的退出來，啵的一聲他終於拔出自己的肉棒，少許白濁因為克拉克的動作跟著淌流出被磨擦到緋紅糜艷的穴口，無法閉合的穴肉在他的目光中不斷微微縮著，艷紅配白濁色情的不得了!克拉克忍不住吞了吞口水移開視線  
克拉克你要忍住!這是比利的第一次!

"...克拉克，你的精液都被鎖在我的生殖腔裡!我感覺肚子裡像含個小球，克拉克?"  
終於平息情緒的比利疑惑不適的摸著腹部，他試著用手想掏掏看但實在掏不到  
"你會懷孕嗎?"  
克拉克眼睛微亮的真著摸著比利的腹部，如果可以他想要一隻小人魚，比利為他生的小人魚!  
"可能，但很難，塞壬這個種族就跟龍族一樣個體太過強悍因此繁衍後代極為困難，我又成為快接近主神級別的神靈，非常的困難!"  
"那要不要弄出來?"貼心的克拉克問著  
"雖然不管也沒關係，會被我吸收掉，但還是不舒服!想弄出來"  
比利皺眉，他伸懶腰一樣的拉直魚尾，魚尾魚鰭開始收縮，魚尾從中間凹陷分成兩邊慢慢分化成一雙人腿，不像上半身的皮膚，魚尾化出的下半身跟雙腿皮膚有著隱約的魚鱗紋路且雙腿外側仍有些細密的紅寶石色魚鱗  
克拉克驚奇的撫摸著雙腿，在他細細撫摸魚鱗時那魚鱗像是要躲避他，只要他摸到的部分都會收縮消失在皮膚下，離開後又冒出  
"不讓你摸!"恢復過來的比利俏皮地笑著，逗弄完克拉克後他坐起身推開克拉克，翻身背對克拉克翹起臀部，一手掰開臀辦一手探入後穴試著想掏出白濁  
"我掏不出來!克拉克幫我!"  
或許因為體位或不熟練，怎麼都無法摸到生殖腔的比利有些氣惱的喊著克拉克讓他幫忙，他雙手抓著兩邊臀辦對克拉克晃了幾下

可克拉克一片沉默，身後毫無動靜讓疑惑的比利要轉頭時，一雙手摸上他臀肉，比利以為克拉克是要幫他卻被一個大力壓在床上!  
才剛離開沒多久的粗壯肉棒再次埋回他的肉穴裡!

"啊!!"  
比利被撞的上半身不穩的趴伏在床上，克拉克緊跟著趴在他身上將他整個壟罩在自己身下，他咬著比利的後頸肉下半身不斷聳動撞擊的比利的臀部

"啊..恩...不要了啊!....再射進去肚子真的會鼓起來的!"  
"我等下會幫你一起弄出來的!乖!"

克拉克抓住想爬離他身下的比利的手對他說著，可憐的比利就這樣失去逃離的機會被再次湧起的快感淹沒了....


	20. Chapter 20

自兩人初次嘗過禁果的美妙滋味便忍不住地迷上了它，不是因為此行為帶來的快感，而是因為是自己的心上人一起品嘗的，這是身與心、靈與肉的結合!  
是他們從沒有想過的無上美好!可如果對象不是彼此他們對這類行為就完全不感興趣!連一點點想法都不會有!

就如克拉克差點成為30歲的純潔魔法師，而比利處在壓力巨大因此有不少人會找同袍發洩的軍營裡卻依然是個處一樣!

他們倆人不懂這種行為有什麼有趣的，克拉克會像以往的單身29年一樣疑惑萬分?為什麼其他人會喜愛甚至樂忠於這種行為?他一丁點感覺都沒有甚至有時會覺得有點髒!  
比利則是因為極巨大的壓力根本無心想這方面的事!在他看來與其浪費時間做這種事不如去訓練提高體質活下來!還有精力想這種事就一定是你訓練不夠多!

性愛是有什麼好的?性愛根本沒有必要!

但現在他們不這麼想了，原來是因為對象不是克拉克/比利!

兩人的第一次後接下來幾個禮拜裡比利跟克拉克時不時會甜蜜的親上彼此，接著滾在一起來一場美妙的結合!兩人就如同那些毫無節制的年輕人或步入熱戀的情人，一旦嘗到味道就忍不住一直一直索求

在圖書館克拉克專注地看著書，比利專注地看著他，看著看著他就不知不覺的親上那因認真顯得無比有魅力的超人  
先是親臉頰，在親耳垂，接著親親那個因專注看書而抿著的唇!記得要輕輕的咬幾下他最喜愛的下唇!克拉克的下唇厚實有肉，最是好咬!  
直到克拉克因為比利的騷擾忍不住用嘴封住那四處點火讓他分心的兇手!  
很快圖書館中本來安靜的環境響起曖昧的呻吟伴隨著隱約的水聲還有木椅搖晃的聲音

被比利領著悠游在清澈碧藍的淺海時，克拉克會看著游在絢爛的珊瑚群裡的比利，看著那比所有珊瑚都還要艷麗的寶紅色不斷繞著他游動，他如同獵食者一樣被誘惑的一個加速抓住眼前美味的獵物，他要從他最喜愛的魚尾一點一點的往上吃掉對方!  
他們會躺在淺海底的白沙灘上糾纏著對方，比利的尾鰭在白沙上勾畫出無數道曖昧的沙痕，熱情的海水都不斷波動著

他們無法克制的受到對方的吸引並索求對方!陽台、圖書館、臥室、浴室等在城堡裡各處甚至外面海洋或野外都留下不少情慾的痕跡!

期間比利不是沒有嘗試過壓倒克拉克上他，克拉克聽到比利的要求也躺平任由比利動作，他很高興比利對他也有這樣的慾望，這代表他也吸引著有著雄性慾望的比利

可惜就開頭比利嘗試用手指探進克拉克體內就被他可怕的內部高溫勸退了!  
克拉克的細胞經過黃太陽的能量改造突變，導致他整個內臟肌肉細胞等都能儲存轉換太陽能，他就是個人形的太陽能爐!如果不是他有意控制他可以讓自己的體溫飆到非人的高溫但完全不影響自身，克拉克可以控制體溫但內臟內部溫度依然偏高非常多!  
不是比利承受不住極端高溫，可要進去的是他一直藏在魚鱗細縫裡的陰莖啊!本就不怎麼外露接觸外界的稚嫩器官!感覺進去不是舒服而是會又燙又痛....  
面有難色的比利完全沒有了上克拉克的念頭，他突然想起克拉克每次射進他體內的精液都熱燙得很，而他剛手指感受到的溫度似乎更高，自己的陰莖要一直進出?不我做不到....  
"...算了，反正克拉克你上我也很舒服"  
秒速放棄的比利尷尬的對克拉克笑了笑，看著面露失望的克拉克，感覺理虧的比利對克拉克的要求照單全收!

因為莫名的愧疚比利答應了克拉克的要求，要分化出雙腿騎乘克拉克並都由自己動，有時候在這方面有點惡劣的克拉克要求比利吞吐他肉棒的程度與速度!每次必須露出他肉棒至少一半以上還有不可以太慢!好在比利可以自行控制方向不讓肉棒頂進生殖腔，不然他可沒辦法挺住因進入生殖腔產生的快感

表面失望其實無所謂的克拉克滿足的雙手抓捏著騎在自己身上的比利雙腿，以他的角度能清晰的看著比利仰著頭閉著眼上下搖擺著腰臀吞吐著自己的粗大，看著比利的陰莖隨著他的動作上下晃動輕拍著自己的腹部，看著他漂亮形狀的胸肌也跟著不斷微微晃動

"哼!"比利突然悶哼了一聲，他張開水波粼粼的雙眼有些無奈的看著克拉克  
"為什麼你突然脹大了幾分?"  
本來就很大了現在感覺更加吃力了!  
比利只能單手撐著克拉克的胸膛改成前後搖動屁股，可搖著搖著另一手摸上自己的肉棒套弄起來

"恩...這樣...喜歡"  
比利紅暈著臉說著，他喜歡這樣細長緩慢累積的快感，可以自己掌控，一點點慢慢累積，舒服又不會太激烈導致他失去控制腦子都會因為高潮快感變成一片糨糊，克拉克那樣的性愛快感來的總是太多太猛烈，雖然是很爽但這樣慢慢來的也很舒服啊

因為太舒服而忘記答應克拉克要求的比利瞇著眼輕哼嘆息，他有點忘神的揉捏著乳頭套弄著肉棒，挺直腰前後搖晃屁股一點點吞吐著克拉克，很快他就哼著甜蜜的鼻音手握著的肉棒抖動著噴出白濁在克拉克的腹部上

"比利你好過分!居然忘記我自顧自的爽快!"  
克拉克忍不住的抓住比利的腰狠狠地往上挺!他剛著迷的看著比利忘神到高潮的模樣，又被因高潮猛縮痙攣的肉穴一夾差點就直接洩出來!  
好在他咬牙忍住了!  
像是要報復被忘記以及差點被夾射的仇，克拉克這一挺直接頂進生殖腔!而本就在高潮中的比利被這樣一衝擊腰完全挺不住人整個趴在克拉克身上起不來，只能任由克拉克雙手抓捧著他的臀不斷猛烈向上挺弄!  
"嗯啊!....等..等等!....嗚!!啊啊"  
太刺激的比利眼淚都忍不住，他被克拉克凶狠的頂弄激的決定啃咬眼前克拉克的胸肌做回報，張口把克拉克的胸口咬的都是牙印與紅痕，可惜這只讓克拉克把比利的雙臀抓得更緊並往兩邊拉開，讓藏在其中的穴口整個暴露讓他的肉棒能進的更深，最好是連下方兩顆沉甸甸的囊袋都能進去!  
每次克拉克都兇猛的把比利的臀部撞的往上拋，這時他的肉棒就會幾乎脫離穴口，雙手只要維持比利被打開到極限的臀辦跟方向，他的肉棒就能在落下的瞬間整根肏進去並次次保證肏進生殖腔中!  
他的跨部次次都與比利的穴口緊密相貼發出肉貼肉啪啪啪的聲響!

"..嗚嗚...混蛋克拉克!...每次...都..都這樣!...啊..太多了...進去太多了啊!"  
不只龜頭連一節柱身都跟著肏進生殖腔!比利覺得肚子一定被頂出一個凸起了!

化出雙腿後比利的內部構造也會有些許不同，魚尾狀態下他的肉穴通道會比較纖細彎曲生殖腔比較深一點，雙腿狀態下通道會比較短生殖腔比較淺  
克拉克早就發現這個祕密了，兩者他都很喜歡，魚尾時肉穴更緊緻整個柱身會像是被如數小嘴吸吮，雙腿狀態下則可以把肉棒更多部分肏進生殖腔，但不管哪個他能可以看到比利因快感而崩潰的表情

"你的生殖腔感覺到什麼?告訴我?"  
凶狠肏的好一段時間的克拉克把已經失神的比利頭部壓在自己的頸窩處，在他耳邊用低沉的嗓音問著比利清醒時絕對不願回答的話  
"...疼.....有點痛但更多的舒服...好舒服好爽.......生殖腔爽的要壞掉了...我要壞了....."  
腦袋又變成一片糨糊的比利乖乖的回答著克拉克  
"能感覺到我的形狀嗎?描述給我聽?"  
"...啊啊...好大....圓潤的龜頭..粗大的肉棒...好燙....柱身上...有幾根突起...啊是血管......嗚嗚，不要再磨了...嗯啊..又要高潮了啊啊!!!"  
比利緊抓著克拉克的手臂，耳鰭炸開把腰背弓成漂亮的弧狀，生殖腔噴出大量液體澆灌在克拉克的肉棒上!

克拉克的抓著臀辦的手指用力的陷進臀肉裡，他不顧一切加快速度往上衝擊，比利只能隨著他的動作發出越來越高昂的呻吟聲  
克拉克不斷兇狠地捅開了本就因高潮痙攣的肉穴內壁跟生殖腔，終於在某一次肏進生殖腔後直接在裡面射出了一股股大量又滾燙的精液

滾燙的精液噴灑在生殖腔內壁上讓比利的身體僵直大腿根部肌肉跟著顫抖起來，前面的肉棒也抽搐又再次噴出白濁

高潮中的生殖腔無比敏感，克拉克卻將還沒失去硬度的肉棒不停搗開緊縮的生殖腔，每下都強硬的只退到腔口處就馬上撞進去!可憐腔口在怎麼緊閉都不法敵擋肉棒進出

弄得還在痙攣的生殖腔抽搐的更嚴重，纏繞著肉棒的肉壁繃得更緊，恨不得絞斷這還在不斷肆虐的可惡兇徒!

克拉克每下的動作都讓比利的臀肉反覆繃緊，屁股也不斷抬高去迎合著他，大量透明淫液不停地隨著肉棒溢出噴濺，穴口處磨出一圈細細的泡沫，剛噴過精液的前端也泊泊不停的流出透明的前列腺液體

"啊....不....舒服......爽..唔啊"  
比利喃喃的說著不知所云的話語，他已經模糊的不知道現在的自己在說什麼

克拉克頂弄了十來下把最後一些精液也留在生殖腔內才終於停下動作，摟著終於因為他停下而整個癱軟趴在他身上的比利嘆息著  
他輕輕安撫摸著比利還微微打著哆嗦的背脊，等著對方高潮餘韻過去讓生殖腔放開自己

很快就清醒的比利生氣的瞪了克拉克一眼，又是這樣!他就知道!所以他才比較喜歡一開始那樣自己慢慢來!  
每次克拉克都喜歡肏進他的生殖腔把他肏到神智不清

比利皺著眉拍開克拉克還黏在他腰跟臀上的雙手，腰一個發力抬起臀部，啵了一聲拔出克拉克的肉棒

覺得不只屁股裡痛屁股辦也有點痛得比利揉著屁股扭頭一看，喔哇好啊!克拉克你把我的兩邊臀辦都抓出紅的發紫的手指印!本就被撞擊拍打的有些紅通的臀肉兩邊都有發紫的手指印，比利覺得自己的屁股好像腫脹大了一圈，他變回魚尾時不斷摸著魚臀，感覺那裏的魚鱗都有點緊繃  
雖然沒幾分鐘就消腫了但比利還是不太高興的鼓著臉頰對克拉克生起氣來，連尾巴都不纏在克拉克身上了

但很快就被充滿歉意的克拉克用甜點手藝哄好  
"這個蘋果派好好吃!克拉克你好厲害!"  
用幾塊蘋果派哄哄就消氣的比利再次用閃亮的眼睛看著穿著圍裙的克拉克  
"慢慢吃還有很多，這裡還有小甜餅，是我跟我朋友家的管家先生學的，雖然還沒學的很到味"  
克拉克直接拿出熱燙的烤盤開始裝盤餅乾，而已經消氣的比利再次飄在克拉克身邊，尾巴貼纏著他的腰腿  
"不生氣了?"克拉克摸摸冰涼水潤的魚尾歉意的問著  
"還是生氣!不過只要你再多烤幾次點心我就原諒你!"  
比利一開始抬著下巴嚴肅的說著，但很快就露出笑容親了下克拉克  
"你想吃幾個都可以，只要你想吃我就烤"  
克拉克回親著比利，兩人甜蜜的一起分享著這頓點心

........................................................................................  
克拉克 : 感謝我媽瑪莎與布魯斯的管家阿福先生的技術支援!


End file.
